Never
by karalicious99
Summary: Never Casey..I could never hate you.  The final chapter is up! REVIEW.  This is my first fanfic!
1. Intro

Introduction

Derek and Casey meet in a different way. Casey's mom marries a man named Joe Johnson and so Casey, Lizzie and Nora move into his house in London. Casey then ends up at the same school as Derek. Casey is still very serious about school and very smart. While Derek of course still mainly focuses on hockey and girls. Yet the two become best friends and are closer than ever. But soon, they might end up being closer than either of them ever thought.


	2. Change

No one's POV—chapter 1

Casey lies down and thinks about all that went on that day. She overslept today and could only take a five minute long shower. When she came downstairs her mom had made eggs for her and Lizzie. She loved eggs but didn't have any time to finish them because she had to go pick up Derek. Derek and her have best friends for a year now since her, Lizzie, her mom and her mom's new husband Joe moved a block away from Derek. She grabbed a granola bar and ran out to the car. She pulled up to Derek's house, honked and waited. Derek came out looking very upset.

"Morning Derek. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? You look really down."

"Just fuck off Casey what are you my fucking mom? I hate you when you act like you are."

Casey's eyes start to well up. She's never seen Derek this upset before. She hoped he hadn't meant what he said. She then starts to drive off to school. Once she pulls in, Derek runs out. Casey then gets out and makes her way into school.

Casey starts to make her way towards her locker when Emily stops her.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

"Not much Em, just thinking about Derek."

"Haha, I knew you were going to start liking him."

"No not that, he seemed real upset about something in the car on the way here this morning."

"Oh, him and Kendra broke up."

"Really? Do you know why?"

"She told him she knew about him loving someone else and didn't want to settle for just half of him anymore."

"Wow! Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know but when I find out I'll tell you"

"Kay thanks. Gotta get to class. Call me later."

"Kay bye!!"

Casey then makes her way to her first period class, which she has with Derek. She sits down and surprisingly he sits next to her. She can see how confused he is and actually thinking about a lot. But then her gaze is averted when Max sits on the other side of her.

Max, her gorgeous boyfriend, looked extra hot today. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, but Max turned his head and said,

"Jesus Casey not in front of everyone."

"Oh um sorry. I didn't know you hated PDA."

"Yea I do."

"Sorry" Casey responded while her eyes started to well up. Max and her had kissed in public before but lately she noticed he started to change. He would get so angry at her and little things she did and would blow off their dates all the time and she never knew why. Casey was afraid he was cheating on her but was too afraid to ask him about it. Then the bell rang and Casey had a free period next so she went to the library, but stopped off at her locker first.

When she got to the library she saw Max and Amy, the new girl, making out. She just ran out crying. But as she was leaving she bumped into Derek.

"Case, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please just go. I don't want to talk to anyone, just leave me alone."

"Casey your crying please, just tell me what's wrong!"

"No Derek! Why do you care anyways? You hate me, remember?" And with that she ran off. But what she never knew was Derek's answer.

"Never Casey.. I could never hate you…" He whispered.


	3. Something's Not Right

Derek's POV—chapter 2

Today was such an awful day. First Kendra dumps me, then I flip out on Casey when all she was trying to do was be nice to me, and then I see Casey run out of the library crying thinking that I hate her.

I still can't get over the reason why Kendra broke up with me.

"_Derek I know you have feelings for someone else and I just can't settle for half of you anymore."_

"_No Kendra I only like you, no one else."_

"_Derek its okay. I can see why you like her. She's beautiful, smart and you guys are meant to be together."_

"_Kendra who are you talking about?"_

"_Goodbye Derek."_

Who was she talking about? Kendra was the only girl for him. He actually had a one-girl one-guy relationship. He was really starting to fall for her, why would she break up with him?

As I'm thinking about all this, the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it and Casey's there.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, you left this in my car this morning."

"Oh thanks. Hey you okay?" As I looked at her, her eyes were all red and swollen. She looked like she had been crying for a long time and it really killed me to see her this way.

"Yeah fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I won't be late this time."

"Okay, bye!"

Something was definitely up and I am not going to give up on this.


	4. Casey's Sick

Derek's POV—chapter 3

I found myself looking at Casey yet again. She looked so sad again today and I really want to find out why and what I can do to make it go away. It was the beginning of June and there was Casey wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. She kept telling people she was just cold and maybe she was getting sick. Which might explain why Max wasn't near her at all but if my girlfriend was sick I might not kiss her but I'd stay by her in case she needed me. Maybe Casey wasn't sick; maybe something was going on with Max. I knew one person that might be able to help.

"Emily! I need to talk to you."

"Ha-ha. Oh hey Derek!"

"Yeah hi. Look I need to talk to you about Casey."

"Yeah do you know what she's sick with?"

"I don't think she's sick at all."

"What do you mean?"

Casey's POV

I'm happy most people are buying that I'm just not feeling well. I can't believe I was so stupid to confront max about kissing that other girl. I guess I just don't deserve to be with a guy like him. Wait what am I saying? I am pretty, smart, thin, and nice why wouldn't I deserve to be with a guy like him? What is he doing to me? I was never like this before I started dating him. How can he be treating me like this? I know that I have to end this now but I'm scared. If he could give me this bruise on my arm over me just confronting him imagine what he could do if I told him I was breaking up with him. I have to do this though.

I call Derek over to tell him that I'm leaving and I'll meet him in the car. He comes about 10 minutes later and we drive off.

"So Case how you feeling?"

"A little better, thanks."

"No problem. So how's everything with Maxine?"

"Ha-ha um I don't know I think I'm going to end it with him."

As I look over I see Derek smiling, but as soon as he notices that I saw he changes.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Casey watches as Derek leaves. Man, he has such a cute smile, and damn look at that ass. Wait, what?


	5. Flashbacks of pain

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know the first few chapters weren't so great but I worked real hard on these next ones so that they are longer, more in detail and not as rushed. This is my first story ever so thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it.**

**Okay here's chapter 5. REVIEW!!! please no flames though 33**

**karalicious**

* * *

Chapter 5–Casey's POV

Why was I checking Derek out? I'm dating Max! I mean I am going to break things off but I haven't yet! Just as these thoughts are going through my head, my phone rings. Max is calling me. Then I start to think back about what happened the other day.

_As I walk into the library, I see Max making out with Amy, that new girl. My eyes start to well up, so I start to run away, but I end up running right into Derek._

_"Case, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing I'm fine."_

_"Casey your crying."_

_"I said I'm fine. What do you care anyways? You hate me remember?"_

_With that I run off. I finally get out of the school and I just sit down and cry. About ten minutes later Max walks out._

_"Hey baby. What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? What's wrong?!"_

_"Uh.."_

_"I saw you Max. I saw you kissing Amy."_

_"Oh that. That wasn't what you think."_

_"I think it's exactly what I think. I knew you were cheating on me this whole time."_

_"Look you need to calm down now!"_

_"No, what I need is to get away from you."_

_I start to walk away but Max grabs me hard and throws me up against the wall._

_"No, your not going anywhere."_

_"Dammit Max. That hurt."_

_"Well then this is going to hurt even worse."_

_"What?"_

_"Shut up bitch." With that Max slaps me across my face._

_"Now shut up!" Then with that he punches me really hard. Luckily I was able to get my arm up to block my face so he only punched my arm. It stung real bad._

_"Now Casey, I don't want to have to do this again. So stop yelling at me."_

_"Okay.." I weakly respond._

_"Now baby Amy and I are going to go back to class. I'll call you later." With that he kisses my forehead and leaves. I fall to the ground and start to cry again. Then I decide I just want to get out of here and be safe._

_I get up to my car and Max comes back._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Oh..um.."_

_"You still have seven periods left. You weren't thinking about going to go cry to someone now were you?"_

_"No, I just wanted to go home and change."_

_"Oh. Well then just stay home. No one wants you here."_

_"Okay..." I again only weakly respond, terrified he would hit me again._

_"Now what happened today, NEVER comes out of your mouth. You understand?"_

_I nod yes._

_"Good. I'll call you later."_

_He kisses my forehead again and leaves._

_I then get in my car and drive home as fast as I could. Once I get home I run right upstairs, shower and change because I knew my mom is home and I didn't want her to see the marks. About five minutes after I had changed into a sweatshirt and sweat pants, my mom knocks on my door._

_"Casey is that you?"_

_"Yeah. I got sick at school and came home."_

_She opens the door and sees me in my sweats._

_"Oh you poor baby. Go get some sleep so you're okay for tomorrow."_

_"Okay mom."_

As the memory fades I realize my phone is still ringing. I pull over and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Nothing, just on my way home."

Shoot, I should not have just told him that. He's going to get mad if he finds out I was with Derek. It was just a ride home but still.

"Oh. From where?"

"Uh..um.."

"Better not be Derek's house."

"I just gave him a ride home."

"Oh really? So you're saying nothing happened?"

"Really Max nothing happened."

"Oh sure you stupid slut. Wow what a hypocrite, you get mad at me over Amy but now here you go and fool around with Derek."

"Max no! Its nothing like that."

"Whatever. You're gonna be sorry for this."

"Max..." But he had already hung up.

_'Oh my god! What is he going to do to me?'_


	6. I just fell  That's all

**Okay here's chapter 6. I worked really hard on this one too. But if you have any advice or anything please review because like I said this is my first story. Oh and don't worry Dasey will be more in the upcoming chapters!**

**karalicious**

* * *

Chapter 6–No one's POV

Casey rushes home and sees Lizzie, her mom and Joe, her step-dad.

"Hey Casey. Joe and I are going out for dinner since we haven't in a while. Do you mind babysitting?"

"No. Sure. Okay."

"Case, honey, you okay?"

"Yeah. What? Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah you guys go have fun."

"Okay. We'll be home later. I have my cell phone if you need me."

"Bye mom. Bye Joe."

"Bye."

Casey then walks towards Lizzie.

"Hey Liz. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well I really wanted tofu for dinner tonight."

"Okay then that's what were having."

"Yes! Love you Case."

"Love you too Liz."

"Okay I'm gonna go play video games."

"Okay."

Casey starts to walk back to the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner. She gets dinner all set and calls Lizzie to come.

"Liz! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming."

They both sit down for dinner and begin eating.

"Yum! It tastes so good Case."

"Thanks. When you're done want my special cookies?"

"Really? Yay!"

"Okay finish up and I'll make them."

Lizzie eats her dinner quickly and calls to Casey.

"Okay I'm done but I'm gonna go finish my homework. Call me when they're ready."

"Okay" Casey puts the cookies in the oven when she hears the doorbell ring. She freezes, scared that it could be Max.

"Casey! Max is here."

_'Oh my god! What is he doing here?'_

"Thanks Liz. Go on upstairs."

Lizzie runs up to finish her homework.

"Hi-i-i Max" Casey stammers, terrified of why Max is there. She's real scared that he's going to hit her again.

"Hi baby. I wanted to say I was sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier. You probably were just giving Derek an innocent ride home. I know you guys have been friends for a while, so I really am sorry."

"Oh Max its okay. But really you have nothing to worry about."

_'Maybe Max has changed' _she thought. Max leans in for a kiss just as her cell phone rings.

_'It's Derek!' 'Oh no, oh no, Max is going to flip.'_

"Who's calling you baby?" Max asks.

"Oh.. uh no one?"

Max grabs the phone from Casey and sees its Derek calling.

"No one huh?"

"Max really. He doesn't mean anything to me! I swear!"

"Sure. Then why is he calling you huh?"

"I don't know Max! Please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I am calm and you don't tell me what to do, understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Good!" With that Max punches Casey in the face. She falls to the ground. Max then leaves. Lizzie comes running downstairs.

"Casey the cookies are burning! Go take them out!"

But then Lizzie sees Casey lying on the ground, bleeding on her cheek.

"Casey..?"

"Yeah, sorry I'll make another batch."

"Casey you're bleeding!"

"Oh that yeah, Max was tickling me and I tripped and hit the rail. I must've cut my face."

"Oh.. are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Come we'll make another batch."

"Okay."

Lizzie still wasn't convinced but she knew that her sister would tell her if something was wrong,

_Wouldn't she?_


	7. Phew That was close

**Hey guys, Thank you so much for all of your reviews! These next two chapters are a little bit longer and I worked a lot harder on them. I hope you like them. Oh and just so you know Dasey will be in the upcoming chapters, I just have to finish the whole Max story but don't worry I love Dasey just as much as all of you. So hope you enjoy this! Keep reviewing!!**

**Love you guys**

**Kara**

* * *

Chapter 7 General POV

As Casey goes to the bathroom, Lizzie goes to get the antibacterial stuff to clean Casey's cut.

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem, now the cookies!"

"Okay, come on."

After Casey cleans her cut, puts invisible band-aid cream on it so that she could cover it with make up later without infecting it. After covering it, Casey walks into the kitchen and starts to make another batch with Lizzie.

"How come Max didn't stay longer?"

"Oh um he had a thing to go to."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, pass the sugar."

As Lizzie and Casey put the next batch in the oven, Casey's phone starts to ring again. It's Derek again. 'Oh no he's probably calling back to see if I'm okay. What do I do?' Casey ends up picking up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Case its Derek. I called you before but I guess you didn't have your phone on you."

"Uh yeah.. Umm look Derek.."

"Casey I really need to talk to you about something."

"Derek.."

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Derek.."

"Okay here goes."

"Derek! We can't talk anymore okay? So just stop. Bye!"

With that Casey hung up. Casey felt terrible about hanging up and yelling at Derek but she had to. If Max found out they were talking he would kill her.

_'Hopefully not literally.' _Casey thought. Casey begins to cry just thinking about all that's been going on. The oven then beeps and she takes the cookies out and tells Lizzie that she's just going to take a little nap.

Derek's POV

I tried calling Casey before but she didn't pick up. Just now I called her and was about to tell her how I truly feel about her when she yells at me and hangs up on me. She told me that we can't be friends anymore or we can't talk anymore, something like that. Casey and I have been best friends for a long time now and all of a sudden she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? Something doesn't seem right. I hope Casey's okay. I really care about her. Casey is the one person I can tell anything to, she is my best friend, I can't lose her. I can't, I don't know what I would do without her. I mean yeah I have Sam but I can't talk to Sam about a lot. I mean we can talk about guy stuff and shit but not other stuff. Guys just don't do that. I go and lie down on my bed thinking I'll rest for a little when Marti comes knocking on my door.

"Smerek! Phone's for you!"

"Thanks Smarti. Can you bring it to me?"

"Sure Smerek." Marti comes in and hands me the phone and starts to walk away.

"What? No hug?"

"Yay!" Marti leaps onto me to give me a huge hug.

"Mmm. Kay I'll talk to you later Smarti."

"Kay!"

Oh, I love that little girl. She is always able to put a smile on my face.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey D, its Sam."

"Sammy! What's up?"

"Nothing. Man I got to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay, you know Casey's friend Emily?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well I wanted to ask her out. You think you can get Casey to put in a good word for me?"

"Um I don't know. Casey wont talk to me for some reason."

"Oh well it is still Monday, you think you can just keep trying and maybe by Friday I can ask Emily out?"

"Yeah sure man."

"Thanks D, you're the best."

"Alright. Well I'll talk to you later man."

"Alright, peace."

"Peace."

I lie back down and start to drift off thinking about Casey.

_**Dream**_

_"Casey please talk to me. Please?"_

_"Derek. I love you but I'm with Max that's why we can't talk. It's wrong."_

_"Why can't we at least be friends?"_

_"No it'll be too hard. If I just stop talking to you I'll just be able to forget about you."  
"But I don't want you to forget about me. I love you Casey."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Casey.. No, please."_

_"Derek.."_

_"What Casey?"_

_"Derek.."_

_"What? I'm here. What?"_

_"Derek!"_

I then wake up and realize I was dreaming and Edwin was shaking me to get me up.

"Derek it's 7:20, we have to leave soon."

"Oh, thanks man."

"Yeah, go take a shower, quickly."

I rush into the shower and take a very quick, very cold shower. I get dressed real quick and rush downstairs.

"Here Derek. You can drive today."  
"Oh sweet!"

"I called Nora and she said Max was picking Casey up so you don't have to worry about her."

"Oh um okay, well thanks for breakfast. See you later."

Casey's POV

My alarm clock wakes me up at 6:45.

_'Ugh. Don't want to move. Must get more sleep.'_

But I know that if I don't get up now I wont have enough time to get ready. I get up, take a shower and then look at myself in the mirror. I realize I have a black eye and still have that cut on my cheekbone. I brush my teeth and then get dressed. I put on a lot of makeup so that I can cover up everything. Then I head downstairs.

"Wow Casey, you look great!"

"Thanks mom."

"Here's your breakfast. Can you call Derek and see if he can give you a ride because I need the car?"

"Um I'll just call Max."

"Okay what ever. I really have to go."

Then the phone rings.

"Oh uh damn I got it."

"Hello? … No George its okay, Max is taking her… Yes, thank you for calling. Okay bye."

"Okay kids I have to go now. Casey call Max and ask him."

"Okay mom, bye!"

I go and find my phone and call Max. He said he would be at my house in five minutes. Then I hear Lizzie's ride beeping for her outside. I say goodbye and grab my stuff for school. I get in Max's car and head off towards school. When we pull up he gives me a kiss and runs off.

'_I miss the days when we used to walk in holding hands.'_

I walk in and immediately see Derek. He says hi but I just nod and keep walking. The day went on really long but then finally it ended. I go try to find Max for a ride home but he says he's staying after school. Normally I wouldn't mind walking but it was pouring rain out. I start to walk anyways when I see Derek's car slow down next to me.

"Case hop in."

"No Derek. I told you we couldn't talk anymore."

"Casey you're going to get sick again. Just get in."

I think about it, look around and get in.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Derek's car was so warm; it smelled amazing (like him) and was comfy. Everything was perfect. But what I didn't know was that the rain had washed off my makeup. We pull up to my house. I turn to Derek and say "Thanks for the ride."

He turns to me as well.  
"No probl.. Oh my god Casey! What happened to your face?!"

'Oh no! The makeup's gone!'

"Nothing I'm fine. I have to go!"

"Casey wait!"

But I ran off into my house. Derek stayed there for at least five minutes and then drove off.

_'Phew! That was close.'_


	8. I'm not going anywhere

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter as well. It's not as long as the other one but hopefully you'll still like it. Next chapter is DASEY!!! I know right, finally! Okay well enjoy and review!**

**Love you guys**

**Kara**

* * *

Chapter 8

Derek's POV

What is going on with Casey? First she tells me she can't talk to me, and then I see her with a black eye and a cut on her face that she tried to cover up. Wait could Max be.. NO. Maxine's an ass but he was so in love with Casey. I don't think he'd hurt her. Would he? What if Joe was? NO! I've met Joe, he's such a nice guy and he does everything for that family and Casey's never said anything. Just then Edwin comes in.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey."

"Oh wait! I forgot to knock. Sorry!"

"Nah man, it's cool. What's up?"

"Nothing, its just I kind of wanted your advice."

"Okay, on what?"

"Well I kind of have a crush on a girl but people at school keep telling me she likes this guy named Jaime. What do I do?"

"Well you could try flirting with her and see what she says or does."

"Oh um okay, thanks. Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about a lot."

"Ha-ha that's funny!"

"I'm serious!"

"Sure." With that Edwin leaves. I go on my computer to see who's online. Sam IM's me almost as soon as I signed on.

"Hey D! Did you talk to Casey for me about Emily?"

"I tried but I think something's wrong with her."

"Oh."

"I'll try again tomorrow."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. I'm out though, peace."

"Peace."

I go and lie down on my bed wishing Casey were here with me. I close my eyes and start to doze off.

_**Dream**_

_"Derek I need you, please!"_

_"Casey what's wrong? What's going on?"_

_"Derek save me please! He's hurting me so bad. Please help me!"_

_"Casey come here. I'll protect you."_

_"No I can't. He'll see. You have to come save me. Please before it's too late."_

_"Casey I'm coming."_

_"Derek hurry up!"_

_"Derek… Derek!"_

My dad is shaking me to get up and get ready. I get up and take another quick, cold shower. I get dressed and go downstairs.

"Derek! Casey's outside!"

_'Casey?'_

"Okay! Bye Dad!"

"Bye Derek!"

I walk outside to see Casey waiting in her car with a scared, sad look on her face. I get in and ask,

"Case you alright?"

"Yeah fine."

"Okay um.." I try to think of something to say but only get out,

"Sam likes Emily, you think you can put in a good word for him? He wants to ask her out Friday."

"Sure."

The rest of the car ride is silent. I'm really worried about Casey. I miss her so much. I feel like I've lost my best friend. Well actually I have. When she pulls into the school, she freezes. I get out and see Max glaring at the car.

Casey's POV

_'Oh my god! I knew it was a mistake giving Derek a ride, but my mom made me, and now Max sees us the minute I pull up. Oh my god, he's coming over here.'_

"Hey baby!"

"Hi-i."

"Hey Dereka, could you give us a minute?"

I look over at Derek. He has a worried/angry look on his face. 'Please Derek, don't go!' But of course to my dismay, he nods and walks away. I hoped Max wouldn't hit me now in front of everyone.

"I thought I told you not to talk to Derek?"

"Baby my mom made me give him a ride."

"Stop! At first I was going to forget it thinking you two was just friends and I knew no one would want a stupid nerd like you. But then he called you. Then I thought I warned you and then here you are with Derek. Man couldn't stay away from him could you?"

I realize Max's voice has gotten a lot louder and angrier. Then I get really scared because I also realized that no one is around anymore.

"Max, please, no."

Max slaps me and pushes me to the ground.

"No what?"

"Please, don't"

"Well I wouldn't of if you have stayed away from Derek like I told you to, but you didn't."

Max then starts to kick me over and over in my ribs.

"Now will you listen?"

I nod yes.

Max then walks away.

I slowly get up, hoping he didn't break one of my ribs. But I know I have to go into school. I have nowhere else to go. I can't go home because Joe is home and he can always tell when I'm lying. I can't go to a hospital because they would know someone hit me and I can't just skip school because my mom would find out.

As I walk into school I see Emily.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Oh I slipped coming out of my car."

"Casey you missed first period. How bad of a fall could it have been?"

"Um."

"Oh, you were making out with Max weren't you?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oo Case, your so lucky. He's so hot."

"Yeah, lucky."

Derek's POV

I never should've left Casey there. But Max seemed okay. But I should've stayed just in case. Man I hope she's okay. Just then Sam comes up to me.

"Hey D, did you talk to Casey?"

"Yeah she said she'd talk to Emily about you."

"Yes! D, you are the man!"

"Yeah, sure. Ha Alright I have to go make sure Casey's okay."

"Why? What happened?"

"She missed first period."  
"Oh. Man she was probably with Max."

'That's what I'm afraid of.'

As I walk away from Sam I see Emily.

"Emily, have you seen Casey?"

"Yeah, she's just in the bathroom."  
"Oh okay, I'll just wait here then."

"So does Sam really like me?"

Just as she asks this Casey comes out. She's crying and hunched over.

"Case…" Just as I say this, she tries to straighten up.

"Derek, please stay away from me!"

She starts to walk away but I go to grab her to come back and I catch her ribs. She winces and starts crying again.  
"Casey!"

"Derek, go away!"

"Yeah Derek leave my girlfriend alone!"  
_'Max? Where the hell did he come from?'_

Then they start to walk away, but Casey looks back at me with pleading eyes. I know she doesn't want me gone.

_'I'm not going anywhere Case, don't worry.'_


	9. Anything for you

**Hey guys,**

**Okay so this chapter I worked really, really hard on. Hope you like it. Please keep reviewing, even if its criticism, I'm open to anything. Okay love you guys. Enjoy**

**karaaa.**

* * *

Chapter 9 General POV

As Casey walks off with Max all she can think about is Derek. All she wants to do right now is run to him and kiss him. She is starting to really fall for Derek but cant do anything about it, for her's and his sake. She knew that if she broke things off with Max, he would hurt her even worse than he has before. She was way too scared to break it off. She makes her way to her last class which she has with Derek. Casey could feel Derek's eyes on her the entire time. Occasionally, she would look over at him, but only for a second. Then the bell rings and she makes her way out but Derek pulls her back and once everyone is gone, he closes the door and locks it. Casey is nervous and confused at this. Why is Derek locking us up in a classroom?

"Casey we need to talk."

"Derek please I just want this to end."

"And it will once you tell me."

"No it wont. It will just be so much worse if I tell you. He will find out and he will be so mad and.."

"And what Casey? He'll hurt you again? Who's hurting you?"

"No one. I'm fine."

"If you're so fine then why when I grabbed your arm it hurt? Why when I touched your ribs you winced? And why are you crying all the time?"

At this Casey starts to cry again. She hated not telling Derek being he was just trying to protect her.

"Casey please just tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can baby, you can!"

"No Derek you don't get it!"

"Get what? That your being beat up? That one of the people that I care most about in this world is hurting everyday? Tell me what I don't get!"

"Derek it's not that easy to just come out and tell you."

"Trust me I know how that feels."

Which is true. He had been waiting to tell her how he feels about her for a while and just couldn't. What kills him more is if he had just told her, she might not be in this whole mess right now.

"Derek really I am okay."

"Casey..." Now Derek starts to cry. He can't take it anymore.

"Please just let me help you."

"Its...Max."

Just then there's a knock at the door and the janitor is waving for them to unlock the door. Derek goes to unlock it but then the janitor finds his keys and unlocks it.

"You kids aren't supposed to be here."

"I now were sor... Max?"

"Casey baby what are you doing in there with... Casey lets go!"

"No Casey don't." But he can't move any further because the janitor is holding him back.

"I'm not going to allow you to break anymore rules today by fighting. Let the cute couple go and work out your differences later."

Derek then hears a car drive off. He then shoves his way past the janitor and sees Max driving off with Casey. Her car is still at the school but Derek doesn't have the keys. So he starts to run but realizing he can't catch up with them he runs home. He runs to the phone and calls Casey's cell phone but it just keeps ringing.

"Dammit!" Derek yells.

He keeps calling her and then starts to pace around the house. Edwin then walks in.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm just waiting for a call."

"Smerek!" Marti runs in with George right behind.

"Dad can you give me the keys I might need them."

By now Derek is shaking and pacing.

"Derek are you okay?"

"Dad I'll explain later, just keys please!"

"Yeah sure here."

"Edwin can you take Marti upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Edwin what's wrong with Smerek?"

"Nothing, he's okay."

Derek continues to pace for about an hour when the phone rings. Derek looks on caller ID and sees it's the number for this hotel about a half hour away.

_'Casey...'_

"Hello? Casey?"

Derek hears a whispering noise and then a scream and then the line goes dead.

"No! Casey! Casey!"

"Dammit. I'm coming Casey!"

Derek runs as fast as he can to the car and speeds off. A hotel? He took her to a hotel? OH my god What is he gonna do? Oh my god! "Casey my baby I'm coming"

He is so upset, angry and scared. He is terrified he's going to be too late. Luckily Derek doesn't hit any traffic and because of the speed he is driving he makes it in 10 minutes. He runs inside.

"Hello! Okay I need the room number for a guy named Max. He checked in with a girl. I'm their friend. Please I need to know what room they're in!"

"Um..."

"Please!"

"Room 202."

Derek runs as fast as he can up the stairs and gets to the room and of course its locked. Derek uses all of his strength and breaks the door down.

Rewind about 5 minutes ago to inside the room with Casey and Max.

"What the fuck Casey? You come to a hotel with me and you still call Derek?"

"Max please just let me go."

"Go? Go? No you're not going anywhere."

"Max please!" Casey is running around Max trying to break free to the door but can't seem to get around Max.

"Casey you've become such a little slut. If your willing to fool around with Venturi then you should be willing to fool around with me!"

"Max please no!"

But Max grabs Casey and pushes her onto the bed but at that moment the door is bashed in.

"Get the hell away from Casey!"

"Get out of here Venturi, it's my turn."

"Yeah you're right this time its your turn to get punched."

With that being said Derek tackles Max into the wall. But Max fights back and hits Derek hard. Derek is in pain but he's not giving up. He goes for Max again and this time Max and Derek fall to the floor. Derek scrambles to be on top of Max, holding him down and punching him in the face.

"Casey get out of here!"

"No Derek not without you!"

"Casey now! Go!"

Casey, scared for Derek, runs out to get help but doesn't get very far since she is in so much pain. She knows she has to be stronger because Derek is fighting in there for her. She needs to get him some help. She finally gets to a housekeeping room and starts pounding on the door and screaming at the top of her lungs. A woman opens the door and Casey screams and cries saying "Call 911 and tell them to come to 202." Casey scared for Derek runs back but hears glass being broken and then silence. Then Derek stumbles out of the room.

"Derek!"

"Case..." Derek weakly responds before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"No Case... I'm sorry. I'm fine are you okay?"

"Now I am."

Derek smiles and looks into her beautiful eyes.

"Is Max..."

"He's only unconscious Case, don't worry."

Just then cops come running up. Several ran into the room while two came over to where Derek and Casey were.

"Are you two okay?"

"Now, we are."

"Man, you put up a hell of a fight for her."

"I still can't believe you did all this for me Derek."

"Anything for you."

Casey smiles and places her head onto Derek's shoulder. He smiles and kisses her head.

_'She's safe. Finally'_


	10. Beating of my heart

**Hey guys**

**Finally all of the Max drama is over. Hope you like this chapter as well. It's not as long but I love the ending. REVIEW!**

**Love you all**

**Kara**

* * *

Derek and Casey are sitting outside the hotel. A policeman comes over to them and tells them that an ambulance is here and that they will be going to a different hospital than Max.

"Good." Derek replies.

"Is there anyone we can call for you while your on your way to the hospital?"

"Yes. My father George, here's his number. Here's her mother and stepfathers number, Joe and Nora."

"Alright, the ambulance is ready for you."

Casey and Derek are placed onto beds and put onto the same ambulance. Derek never lets go of Casey's hand the hold ride there.

"You really fought hard for your friend here huh?" An EMT asks Derek.

"It was nothing. As long as she's safe now."

"Well she is now and will be physically healthy in probably about 2 weeks."

"Good."

They arrive at the hospital and are greeted by Nora, Joe, George, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti.

"Oh my poor baby! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Oh Casey I'm so sorry."

"Mom it's not your fault."

"Dad I'm sorry I just ran off like that but I needed to save Casey."

"I know son. As long as you're okay. We'll talk later."

Derek and Casey are pushed into the emergency room. Casey immediately just passes out, so exhausted and stressed frm the whole day.

Derek's POV

I asked them if it was possible if Casey and I could be in the same room. They said yes and put us together. A cop came over to me and told me that Max was at a different hospital and he would be taken care of and charged over there. The doctors then came in to examine us. First they took Casey to have tests done and then they took me. Luckily I had only a broken collarbone and a broken arm, along with some cuts and bruises. But Casey had a broken rib, a broken arm and a slight concussion. But she's safe now and that's all that matters. Visiting hours were over so everyone left, leaving me alone with Casey. Casey slowly starts to wake up.

"Derek..."

"I'm here baby, I'm here."

"You saved me."

"Don't worry about it Case."

"I...love...you"

"I love you too."

I leaned in to kiss her cheek but she turned her head and our lips finally met. At first I was about to pull away but she reached her arm over and pulled me in close. We engaged in a kiss that was so full of passion, love, lust and so long overdue. I climbed into Casey's bed and put one arm around her and the other arm resting on her stomach because my collarbone hurt to much to move it anywhere else. She couldn't move much because of the pain in her rib but she placed her head on my good side and started to fall asleep, listening to the beating of my heart. I never want to move from this spot ever.


	11. Don't Leave Me

Hey guys

Sorry it took me so long to update but school just started and I've been so incredibly busy. But here to make up for it is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I hope you guys do. Review!! Even if you don't like it just tell me what you think.

Love you all,

Kara

Chapter 11 Casey's POV

I wake up the next morning groggy, in a lot of pain but really comfortable. I look over at his cute face.

'God he looks gorgeous when he's asleep.'

Then everything starts to come back to me. Derek suspecting something, Max getting even angrier, the hotel, Derek saving me, going to the hospital, kissing Derek. Man it was such an amazing kiss. I can't believe Derek did all that for me. Maybe he loves me just as much as I love him. No, it was probably just him being an amazing friend and acting like my older brother jumping to protect me. Yeah that's all it was.

"Mmm." I see Derek is starting to wake up.

"Case…"

"Shh, go back to sleep its way too early."

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"7 am."

"Yep, were going back to sleep."

"No I'm okay. I'm awake now."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just am afraid of having another bad dream."

"Casey I am right here. No one and nothing is going to hurt you. I won't let it happen."

"I know but it's just so much going on, it's all just so stressful. It's like I know it's not going to happen again and yet something keeps triggering fear in my head."

"I know baby, come here."

Derek pulls me into his arms. I feel so safe with him like I'm in some little bubble where no one can touch me.

"I know it's going to be hard but we need to move on from this and we will… together."

"Thanks Derek… for everything thanks."

"Anything for you."

"Derek."

"Mhmm?"

"I'm sorry I was so."

Derek cuts her off.

"Don't even Casey. It's in the past now."

"Okay. I'm going to go get food. What do you want?"

"I'll come with you."

Casey and Derek hobble out of the room. Both insanely sore but can't get any painkillers until they eat. They walk over to the hospital cafeteria.

"I think I'm sticking with just cereal. All this food looks contaminated."

"Yeah I'm with you on that."

They both grab a couple of boxes of cereal and two cartons of milk. They then start to make it back to the room. When they get there their phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Casey honey, did I wake you?"

"No, Derek and I were just getting some breakfast."  
"Oh okay, well I was just calling to see how you were feeling."

"I'm okay, really sore but okay. The bandages around my ribs aren't helping much but I'm okay."

"Maybe the doctor should put a cast around your ribs?"

"No mom, I meant that they're making me itchy. A cast in June would make it worse." Casey starts to laugh but quickly stops as it hurts way too much.

"Okay honey, well Joe, Lizzie and I will be there in two hours."

"Okay, see you then. Bye!"

Casey hangs up and joins Derek for breakfast. After breakfast the doctor came in. He told us that since neither one of us show signs of internal bleeding we can go home tomorrow morning. He said that I can't go back to school for the rest of the year and neither can Derek.

"Wait what about finals?"

"We get a "get-out-of-jail-free" card Case. We don't have to take them."

"Ha-ha, actually son your school will probably give you a take home test."

"Good. I don't want to lose the whole year."

"Yeah, me uh neither." I look over and laugh at Derek. Derek and I are so different and yet I am insanely attracted to him. The geek and the jock, it could happen right? I mean in the Breakfast Club the freak got the jock and they're really different. But wait… in the Breakfast Club the geek ends up alone. But maybe we could have a different ending. Oh who am I kidding? Derek Venturi will never see me as more than a friend. The doctor then leaves and I go and lie down while Derek finishes his breakfast.

Derek's POV

As much pain I'm in right now my day couldn't get any better. Casey's safe, I don't have to go back to school and I get to take a take-home final which basically means I'm going to look up 99 of the answers on the internet. I look over at Casey.

'God she's beautiful.'

Should I tell her my true feelings for her or should I not because she's been through so much? Casey has just gotten out of such a bad relationship she may not be ready to start another one. She may just be looking for a friend and I really need to be that for her right now. Casey needs comfort and protection right now. By telling her I like her (more like love her), might get her confused and she could end up getting hurt again and I really don't want that. Casey deserves the best and that's what she's going to get. I'm going to help her through this. I look over at Casey, watching her sleeping peacefully while all these emotions are going through my head. This has been such an insane past couple of days. I can't even begin to imagine what Casey is going through. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't come to that hotel. I just wish I would've done something sooner. I wish I never left the parking lot that day and then later I wish I hadn't let her walk away. As I'm thinking about all this, the phone rings. I run over to it so it doesn't wake Casey.

"Hello?"

"D, dude how are you? Are you and Casey okay?"

"Yeah man were okay. She's safe now."

"I shouldn't have been so selfish about trying to get Emily."

"Look Sam, it's okay, she's okay now and I'm fine."

"Alright. When do you guys come home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Oh that's cool. Your dad called me and said that he was coming up to see you today so I'm going to go with him."

"Alright man. I don't know if Casey will be ready to see anyone but you and I can talk."

"Alright, well I got to go I'll see you in an hour. Peace!"

"Peace."

General POV

Derek hangs up the phone and turns and looks at Casey.

'Don't worry baby nothing's going to happen to you anymore.'

As Derek thinks this, Casey opens her eyes and motions for Derek to lie down next to her. Derek goes and lies down and she comfortably fits herself in Derek's arms. They fit perfectly, like a puzzle. Casey felt so safe and so comfortable; she never wanted to move from that position. She really loved Derek and she loved how he made her feel. With Max, she felt useless, worthless and hurt. But with Derek, she feels safe, loved and wanted. Derek looks down at her with longing eyes wanting nothing more than to just take her and kiss her right then and there. Casey looked up at him thinking the same thing but not able to read what he was thinking. Casey begins to trace lines and circles on Derek's chest. She has no idea how much this is torturing Derek. Derek moves his head and kisses the top of her head.

"I don't know what I would do without you Derek."

"Well luckily you don't have to worry about that now do you?"

"Thankfully I don't. Ugh, I love you so much. Thank you for being my guardian angel."

"No problem Case."

Casey starts to doze off when Derek finally tries to tell her how he feels. 

Derek's POV

"Case?"

"Hmm?"

"I…"

"Yeah?"

'Am in love with you. Say it Derek, say it!'

"I… am so glad this is over."

"Yeah me too."

I hate myself. Why can't I just tell her? I look over and see she's already asleep. I smile and start to doze off as well.

Derek's Dream

"Casey! I need to talk to you!"

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing Casey, as long as you will be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I'm falling in love with you Case."

"Oh my god."

"I know. I'm sorry this probably isn't the right time to tell you."

"No it's not that, it's just I…"

I'm awoken by Casey crying and shaking.

"No…no stop!"

"Case! Casey wake up!"

"No! No please don't!"

Casey wake up. Baby wake up!"

"No, don't!"

Casey then thankfully wakes up panting.

"It was just a dream babe, its okay, you're okay."

I take her in my arms and hold her while she cries into my chest.

"It was so real."

"I know. Nightmares can be that way."

Casey continues to cry as Nora, my dad and Joe walk in.

"Hey! We didn't want to wake you before but… Casey, honey, what's wrong?"

"She had a bad dream."

"Oh poor baby! Come here! It'll be alright. Nothing's going to happen to you. He'd have to get through me first."

"And me." Said Joe.

"And me." My dad chimed in.

"And if he gets through these losers, you know I'll be there to protect you." Casey chuckles a little at Derek's comment and Derek has his famous smirk on his face.

"Losers huh?"

"Yeah she needs a strong man like me around."

"Ha-ha good one Derek."

Casey starts to laugh a little harder and everyone puts a smile on their faces, happy to see her finally smiling again.

"Man I missed that beautiful smile."

"Derek's right honey. It's good to see you smiling again."

Just then the doctor walks in

"Good news all!"

"What is?"

"Derek you only have a pulled muscle near your collar bone, your x-rays just came back."

"Ugh that means I'll be back in school. No! I'm not leaving Casey."

"Well Casey does have a broken rib just like we thought. So she's out for the rest of the school year."

"Thank God."

"Dad, I'm not leaving Casey."

"Well Derek you will need to stay home for two weeks so Mr. Venturi and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson will you come with me and I'll give you the forms for their school."

"Okay."

"Okay. Derek stay here with Casey."

"Never leaving."

Derek went and sat next to Casey on the edge of the bed. He brushed her face with his hand. Casey leans her face into Derek's hand and closes her eyes.

"Case, honey, you and Derek are coming home tomorrow morning, first thing. So I'm going to get the house all ready. Derek can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure Nora. Be right back beautiful."

Casey smiles and keeps asking herself over and over,

'He thinks I'm beautiful?'

Now just outside the room Derek and Nora are talking.

"So what's up Nora?"

"Okay I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all you did for you Casey and just thank you so much for your bravery."

"It's nothing really."

"Well I wanted to tell you that your father, Joe and I all decided it would be better if you stayed out of school with Casey."

"Sweet! I mean yea sure."

"Okay and thank you again."

Nora leans over and gives Derek a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah man! You and Casey are just alike."

"Ha-ha. I'll take that as a compliment. Okay well we will see you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Derek walks back into the room with Casey.

"Case want lunch?"

"Sure."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?"

"Well this hospital food looked questionable so I brought you food from Smelly Nelly's. I hope you guys like it. But I really got to go before your dad leaves without me. Take care guys. Take care of her man, she's like family to me."

"Will do Sammy."

"Bye guys."

"Sam…" Casey weakly says, in between tears.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She holds out one arm for a hug. Sam smiles and walks over and hugs her.

"Anytime Case."

"See ya man!"

Derek brings a table over to Casey's bed.

"Let's eat!"

Casey and Derek chow down on their lunch and then Casey falls asleep once again in Derek's arms, still exhausted and now with a full stomach making her even sleepier.

"Good night beautiful."

Casey's Dream

"You stupid slut, no one wants you."

"You're wrong!"

"What? Did you just yell at me?"

Max then grabs Casey by the arm into his house.

"No! Stop please!"

"Casey I am the only one that would want a stupid nerd like you."

"You're wrong!"

"Then who else?"

"Derek.." Casey whispered.

"What! That stupid jerk would never want some loser like you. So forget it!"

Max then slaps Casey and shoves her to the ground, kicking her in the ribs and her arms.

"Casey!"

"Derek…"

Faintly she hears Max say "Forget about him, he won't want you or come to save you."

But she hears Derek's voice even louder.

"Casey! Casey come on!"

Casey then wakes up, shaking and crying. She grabs Derek.

"Don't leave me Derek, please!"

"Never Case."

Hope you liked it, I'm still not sure if I do. REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be up in a little bit I'm just finishing it.

Love you

Kara


	12. I'd wait forever

Hey guys

This is my favorite chapter. It's not as long as some of the others but I love it.

REVIEW!

Love you guys

Kara

Chapter 12 General POV

As 9 am rolled around, Casey and Derek are awoken by a phone ringing.

Derek reaches over to answer it.

"Hello..?" He groggily says.

"Derek, honey? It's Nora. We will be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay see you then."

Derek hangs up and lies back down.

"Who was that?"

"Your mom. They'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Okay let's get ready then." Casey gets up but Derek grabs her arm gently.

"How you feeling?"

"I couldn't sleep much, so I'm tired."

"Yeah I know those nightmares kept coming back huh?"

"Yeah but after you calmed me down for the 50th time, I had a better dream."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"You."

Casey smiled remembering her dream.

Casey's Dream

Casey lies on the ground in pain, crying and Derek rushes over.

"Casey, baby, oh my god! What has he done to you?"

"Derek…" Casey weakly says.

"Come on Case." Derek picks her up bridal style. Derek carries her out to his car and puts her in the back seat. Derek looks her over and starts to cry. He looks up at her face. But Casey turns away.

"Please don't look at me."

"Why not?"

"Because I look terrible. I look ugly… I look…"

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

Casey starts to cry.

"Oh Derek."

Derek pulls her face close to his and he kisses her. Casey wraps her hands around his neck and makes the way up to his hair and runs her hands through it. Derek puts his arms around Casey's side.

"Ouch." Casey winces at the pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I'm with you."

Derek smiles and kisses her again.

"Case?"

"Yeah? Oh sorry."

"Ha-ha its okay. Its just Nora, Joe and my dad are here."

"Okay let's go."

Nora then brings in two wheelchairs. Derek helps Casey get up and walk over to hers. She doesn't really need the help but loves the feel of his arms around her.

"Ready?" Derek asks as they are both seated in their wheelchairs.

"Make it so number one." Everyone including Casey laughs at this and Casey and Derek are wheeled out of the hospital, hand in hand.

Once they got back to Casey's house, where Derek will be staying as well, Casey and Derek wanted to relax, eat and watch TV. They both got comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV. They both settled on watching Degrassi: The Next Generation. They both sat and watched for hours. Derek never wanted to move. He was home (well sort of); he had TV, good food and Casey in his arms. He realized they were both alone and Derek realized he couldn't keep his feelings in anymore.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell…"

"Pizza!"

"Hey kids you hungry?"

"You do realize you're asking Derek right?"

"Yeah dad, when am I not hungry?"

"Well good because we got three pies."

"I'm going to go eat upstairs. Derek want to eat with me?"

"Uh Nora is that okay?"

"Yeah. You kids relax."

Derek helped Casey up the stairs while Lizzie carried their food up for them. Derek walks Casey over to her bed and takes the pizza from Lizzie.

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem Derek. And Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Casey; she can't afford to get hurt again."

"I know Liz. I got it."

"Thanks."

Derek smiles and closes the door and makes his way over to Casey.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really."

"Want to watch TV?"

"Yeah, the Degrassi marathon is probably up to the episode where Jimmy breaks out of the hospital to go to that rock concert."

"Okay let's watch"

They lie watching TV and after awhile they finish their pizza. At about 11:30 Derek wakes up and realizes him and Casey must've fell asleep. He realizes he probably should get downstairs to the couch where he was supposed to be sleeping. He tries and moves Casey carefully and make his way out without waking her but just as he reaches the door she speaks.

"Derek where are you going?"

"Its 11:30 I was going to go downstairs to go sleep on the couch where your mom set up a little bed for me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Goodnight baby."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Um…"

"Please?"

"Of course I will."

Derek took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to tell me before everyone ran in?"

"Oh, um…" 'Don't chicken out man!'

"Nothing…" 'Wuss!'

"Oh um okay."

"No I mean there was something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look Case I don't want to hurt you or confuse you but I have to get this off my chest before I explode."

"Okay…?" Casey is afraid Derek is going to tell her that he noticed her flirting and that he only wants to be friends.

"Okay well don't hate me for telling you this."

"Um…"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Casey's eyes get really wide and look at him, not knowing what to say.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I know you're not in a place to be in a relationship right now but I'll wait for you. Casey McDonald I will wait my whole life if I have to."

Casey then starts to cry.

"No. I didn't mean to make you cry. Casey, baby, I'm sorry."

"No, they're tears of happiness."

"What?"

"Here I'll explain."

Casey leans towards Derek and finally their lips meet again.

"Derek I love you too. How could I not after all you did for me? I just never thought you'd like a stupid, ugly nerd like me."

Casey then lowers her face staring at her legs.

"Hey." Derek lifts Casey's chin up. "You are the smartest person I know. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen and well yea you can be a nerd."  
Casey playfully smacks Derek's arm.

"Derek, do you think I deserved what Max did to me? Or was he wrong?"

"Casey, don't ever think you're to blame. That jackass had no idea what he had. It's his loss, fault and he did wrong to you. You were nowhere wrong or at fault here."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too." Derek captures Casey's lips again with his.

"Derek, this has to go slow."

"I don't care, as long as we are together, that's all I care about."

"Really?"

"Really. I won't ever hurt you Case. You are too good, too beautiful and too amazing for me to. You mean the world to me."

Casey's eyes start to well up and she lies against Derek's chest.

"Good night Der."

"Good night my beautiful, wonderful, amazing Casey."


	13. More than life itself

**Hey guys**

**I love all of your reviews. Just to let RWIsMyHero know and everyone else I plan on writing about 20 chapters. I'm not quite sure if I will be able to write that much but that is my goal. So hope you like this chapter as well and keep reviewing because I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Love you all**

**Kara**

* * *

Chapter 13 Derek's POV

I yawn and wake up from what I think was the best dream of my life. Casey McDonald told me that she has feelings for me just like my feelings for her. Then I look over at her beautiful face asleep on my chest and I realize that it wasn't a dream at all. Last night was the best night of my life. Now you'd think that because it is me, Derek Venturi ladies man, that best night of my life would mean that I had incredible sex with an amazingly hot girl. But Casey gave me an even better night. She made my dream of having her fall in love with me come true. Nothing can top that night right now. I lean over and kiss her on the top of her head and she moans.

"Derek?"

"Yeah baby I'm here."

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"About 10 am."

"Mmm feels earlier. I slept so good last night that I never want to get up."

"That's good to hear."

"Mhmm, you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Edwin stole your CD and then you mumbled something else and started to meow."

"Ha-ha oh god that's embarrassing. I was having a dream about Marti, the day she dressed up as a cat and wouldn't talk just kept meowing."

"Sure you were. Want to go down for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Casey and I walk down to her kitchen where Nora, Joe and Lizzie were already having eggs and waffles.

"Casey, Derek! How'd you guys sleep?"

"Wonderfully."

"Surprisingly well."

"Oh Casey I'm glad you got a good night sleep. Now come I made your favorite eggs and waffles."

"Yum."

I pull out Casey's chair and go and get her a plate of food for breakfast. Set it down in front of her, kiss the top of her head and then go and get a plate for me.

"Thanks Derek…" Nora whispers in my ear as I grab my plate.

I smile and go and take a seat next to Casey.

Casey starts to eat her food but I can't help but just stare at how beautiful she is. She hasn't even brushed her hair, taken a shower, gotten dressed, nothing and yet she looks absolutely stunning.

"Aren't you hungry Derek?"

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out there."

"Ha-ha okay."

We finish eating and then go into the living room to watch some TV. The phone then rings and I hear Nora answer it. A few minutes later she comes in and tells me that my dad will be dropping off more clothes for me and a couple of my things. I say okay and go back to the TV. Casey returns to her spot with one arm across my chest, the other protecting her rib, and her head right below my shoulder. I take in a long breath and breathe in all of her fruity smelling body. God it's the best smell ever. How she can always smell this good without ever even putting anything on? I look over and yet again Casey is starting to fall asleep on me.

"Tired again Case?"

"Sorry it's just now my stomach is full and I'm just so comfortable lying with you. It just I feel so peaceful and it makes me sleepy."

"Aw, its okay I was just afraid you weren't getting enough sleep at night."

"No I think I just am so exhausted from everything going on that once I finally feel at peace and relaxed, I fall asleep."

"Well you can sleep on me anytime."

"Thanks." With that Casey closed her eyes and started to doze off.

Casey's Dream

_Max is dragging Casey into his room, yelling at her._

_"Jesus you fat ass I can hardly even carry you."_

_"Max then let me go!"_

_"No you need to learn a lesson."_

_"No Max let me go."_

_"Shut the fuck up Casey." Max then slaps Casey across her face._

_"Don't you lay another fucking hand on her!"_

_"Derek!"_

_"What the fuck are you doing here Venturi?"_

_"Saving Casey and about to kick your ass."_

_Derek tackles Max. They start fighting and punching each other. In the end Derek knocks Max out and goes over to Casey._

_"Baby you okay?"_

_"I am now."_

_"Let me get you out of here."_

"Case…"

"Mmm?"

"Casey wake up!"

"Hmm? What?"

"You were having another bad dream I guess."

"Ugh. I want this other with Derek."

Casey starts to cry and Derek holds her close to him.

"I know baby. I know. Maybe if you try talking about it your dreams will subdue."

"Okay." Casey pulls away from Derek and tries to sit up right.

"Okay, so what was this dream about?"

"Well Max was dragging me into his room. He was calling me fat and telling me to shut up. He slapped me real hard across the face, it felt so real. But then you came in and tackled him. You saved me."

"As I always will. You have nothing to worry about as long as you have me."

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

"Never Case. I never ever want to leave you and never will."

"Good, I don't know what I'd do."

"Come here." Derek pulls Casey towards him again into another huge hug.

"I love you Case."

"I love you too Derek." Casey lifts her head and looks up at Derek. Derek leans down and captures her lips with his again. Casey lifts her hand up to his cheek and then rests it on his neck. Derek, still with one arm wrapped around her side and resting on her back, slides the other arm on her shoulder blade and deepens the kiss.

_'Man she tastes so good.'_

Casey pulls away quickly and has a confused look on her face.

"It'll be okay Case. Don't worry, we'll take it slow, as slow as you want."

"I'm sorr…"

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been through a lot, its okay."

"Okay. You know I do really love you though, right?"

"Yes I know, and I love you more than life in itself."

Casey's POV

Thankfully I'm slowly getting over all of what has happened in this past week. Yesterday I so wanted to deepen that kiss even more but for some reason my body pulled back. I'm still afraid of getting hurt. But Derek completely understood and didn't even mind that I just wasn't ready. Man I love that about him. He's not even pushing me to kiss him. God I am so happy that he's been there for me throughout all of this. I don't know how I'd get through it if it weren't for him. I get up out of bed and walk downstairs and see Derek is already up. I look in the kitchen and see… Derek is cooking!? How could anyone trust him in a kitchen, on a stove, cooking?

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks. What are you doing cooking?"

"What? I can't cook?"

"No? Ha-ha Derek you screw up cereal."

"Funny." I go over to Derek and put my arms around his waist n kiss the back of his neck.

"I'm just playing." I whisper to Derek.

He turns around to face me and leans down and locks his lips with mine. Even though it was just a peck on my lips, it was amazing. Everything he does is amazing.

"Hungry?"

"Starving, what'd you make?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Mmm, yum."

I go and sit down at the table and Derek brings over a plate for me and one for himself. I go to get up to get orange juice but Derek tells me to sit and that he'd get it. He is such a gentleman; I just love it so much.

"So where is everyone?"

"Your mom's shopping, Joe's at work and Lizzie's at school already."

"Oh okay."

"So how'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well actually."

"That's good to hear. Maybe we can actually hang out without you falling asleep again."

"Ha-ha doubt it, you're just way too comfortable."

"Well I asked Nora to pick us up some movies so maybe we could watch some of them and order some food or whatever."

"What? My chef isn't cooking an amazing lunch for me as well?"

"Ha-ha nah your chef is tired and wants to sit with you is his arms all day."

I smile at that just thinking that Derek must really love me.

I finish eating my breakfast. Man that was insanely good food.

"Derek that breakfast was really good."

"Ha-ha I told you I can make at least something as easy as scrambled eggs."

"Well I loved it." I walk over to him and kiss him. He leans further into me to deepen the kiss. I know Derek won't ever hurt me so I let my guard down around him. He wraps his arms around my waist and my hands are on his shoulders. I pull back from his kiss and just look into his eyes. The look on his face tells all that I need to know to know how he feels about me. I lean back up to his face and peck his lips and then my mom comes home. She walks into the kitchen and puts her bags down and tells us she needs to talk to us about something. We all go into the living room and sit down.

"Kids the school called and they said that someone needs to come and pick up all of your things from your lockers and all the things you'll need for your final. They said that Joe and I can get your stuff and that George can get Derek's things but that by the end of this week someone needs to do that."

"Oh."

"Nora I think it would be better if you guys just went in and got the stuff. We'll give you our locker information."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"No. I think this is something I need to do."

"Case you sure?"

"Yes Derek. As long as you come with me though."

"Of course."

"Okay then how about on Friday. It's Tuesday today and that will give me a couple of days to get ready to do this."

"Okay Casey. I'll call and tell the school. Oh and before I forget I got your favorite movie, A Walk to Remember."

"Yay!"

"Erg. Alright let's go watch."

As were about to sit down Derek's cell phone rings.

"Sammy boy! What's up? Um I don't know let me ask her."

"Sam can come over as long as he doesn't mind watching this movie."

"Ha-ha okay, Sam she said you can come but that we're watching A Walk to Remember and you have no choice but to watch it… Ha-ha alright well I'll see you in a little bit."

"I don't get why Emily hasn't called or anything and Sam has called and he even came to the hospital."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Yeah I guess." I get out my cell phone and call her. It rings a couple of times and then goes to voice mail.

"Oh well."

Then Sam knocks on her door and comes in and sits on the couch with us. I put the movie in and sit comfortably into Derek's arms and put my head on his shoulder.

Derek's POV

Man it felt so good being with Casey and having her in my arms with my best friend Sam along with us. It felt like things were going back to normal. The movie then ends and I look over and Casey has a tear in her eye. I wipe it away and she smiles and hugs me. Then I look over at Sam. He also has tears in his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you crying?"

"Shut up man it's a good movie."

"Yeah Derek I saw you crying when she told him she had leukemia so don't even start."

I laugh at this because it's true. But hey come on the guy was really starting to fall for her like I was for Casey and man if I was him then I'd be balling out crying.

Sam stays over for the rest of the day and hangs out. Then later on after dinner and everything he leaves. Then later on Casey and me, after realizing how late it was, we head off to bed. Casey and I are talking and laughing all the way upstairs. She's laughing so hard she says she can barely walk so I laugh and pick her up bridal style.

"Oh my god Derek! You better not drop me."

"Never."

I carry her over to her bed and place her down, and then I crawl in next to her. Again even though we didn't do anything sexual it was just so nice being there lying there with her. Soon we fall asleep. When I wake up I realize Casey hasn't moved from her position in my arms from the night before. I kiss her head and then make my way downstairs. The day drags on like normal and then before I know it, it's Friday. The day Casey and I have to go to school to get our things.

I wake Casey up and she yawns and looks over at me, thinking the same thing as I am.

"You know Casey you don't have to do this."

"No I do."

We get dressed and go and eat breakfast. Casey is quiet throughout the entire meal and slowly makes her way outside. I walk up and hold her hand as we walk into the car. Casey hasn't even been outside lately except to go to the doctor's, let alone go to school. Nora then gets in the car.

"Ready?"

"To get it over with, yes."

We drive until we finally pull into the school's parking lot. Casey closes her eyes and squeezes my hand harder when she sees the spot where Max had kicked her in the ribs. Nora parks and I get out and open Casey's door for her. We walk out and when we get to the door Casey stops.

"Case come on Nora can just get the stuff for us, its okay."

"No just don't let go of my hand."

"I won't, I promise."

We walk in and thankfully there are classes in session so no one is in the halls. We make our way to my locker first and get all my books, which are only like 2 or 3. We walk back to the door and hand them to Nora, and then we make it to Casey's locker. Here she just stands there and doesn't even move. She's probably just remembering all the times that her and Max were there. So I motion to open it when she grabs the lock and opens it. She hands all of her books to me except one. I hand them to Nora who brings them back to the car.

"What about this one?"

"Just throw it out."

As I look down at it, it says Max and Casey forever. That's when I know that she must've written how much she loves him everywhere in this book. I chuck it at the garbage and then make our way to the principal's office to get our things for the final. When we walk in there all the faculty's eyes are on us. I just ignore them while I know it is bothering Casey.

"You guys can go right in."

We walk in and see the principal. He tries his best to put on a happy face when he sees us but I can see right through that. I know it's all fake; I just want to get this over with for Casey.

"Here you go. These are study sheets for your final, and this is your actual final. I trust that Casey you will make sure Derek doesn't cheat?"

She just nods her head yes and I try to lighten the mood.

"Me? Cheat? Never!"

The principal laughs and then we make our way out. Casey then stops dead in her tracks when I look up I realize that class just got out and the halls were filled. I squeeze Casey's hand harder and tell her that it will all be okay. Then we walk out the door. It's almost as if the second we walked out everyone was hit with something and unable to move. Everyone just stopped and stared at Casey and me. I keep walking with her until she sees Emily. Casey stops and stares at her once best friend, who then in return just smiles and walks away. Casey then realizes that no one can look at her again, not even her best friend will talk to her. Casey then starts to cry, releases my hand and runs out of the school. I run after her and hear Sam calling me right behind me. I see her sitting on the steps of the school crying, I run over and hug her. Sam comes out as well. I nod at him and mouth 'I'll call you later.' Then I ask Casey if she wants to go home. She nods and we get into the car and leave.

I knew that everyone might act weird towards her but if Sam is okay with it then why can't Emily be? She's supposed to be her best friend.

_'God I want to kill Emily.'_

* * *

**There it is. Hope you liked it. Sorry it takes me so long to update now. I have a lot going on and it makes it hard to write but I'll try to update faster. I'm just finishing chapter 14 so it hopefully will be up by tonight. Review!! Even if you don't like it, I like to hear what you guys think.**

**Love you all,**

**Kara**


	14. Time to heal

Hey guys 

Sorry this one took longer than I said it would have. I was having a lot of problems with my computer but it's all fixed now. Hope you like it. Please review I love hearing what you guys think.

Love you all

Kara

Chapter 14. Casey's POV 

I can't believe Emily. I mean if Sam and Derek are helping me through this then why can't my best friend help me? I don't even need much help since Derek and my family have been so amazing, mostly Derek. I mean Sam, my ex-boyfriend, was worried about me but my best friend wasn't? I started to cry on the ride home and Derek just held my hand. I looked over at him and he was staring out the window. I could tell he was angry. So was I. But I don't need her, if she's going to be just like everyone else and stare at me then let her. I have Derek, Sam, my whole family and Derek's family. I don't need anybody else. As we pull into my driveway I look again over at Derek, he tells me to wait in the car while he gets out and opens my door for me. We enter the house and walk upstairs to my room. We both sit down on my bed not saying a word. Then I lean my head down onto his lap and start to cry a little. He rubs my head and says

"It'll be okay Case, you don't need her. She wants to be a bitch, let her. You got me and that's all you need right now."

"I know just she was supposed to be my best friend."

"Yeah well a best friend would've been there for you, just like I was."

At that I sit up and look into his beautiful eyes. I smile and say

"I love you Derek Venturi."

"I love you too Casey McDonald."

I lean in and kiss him. He rubs his hand up my thigh. I'm nervous but I know Derek would never do anything to hurt me. I put my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. He places his other hand on my shoulder blades and I lay back onto the bed, pulling him down with me. He deepens the kiss even more but then suddenly pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want to feel like I'm pushing you. You're really vulnerable right now and could regret things later on."

"Derek it was just a kiss."

"Case with you it's never just a kiss."

"I thought you loved me though?"

"I do! That's exactly why I'm doing this. Look Casey time from now when you've fully healed you and I can be a normal couple. But for right now I want you to heal. I love you more than anything, I don't want to see you hurt again, which is why I'm willing to wait to do anything past a kiss."

I look at Derek and see a side of him that I've never seen before in a man. But then I think back and that's how Joe used to look at my mom in the beginning of the relationship, he knew all that she had going on in her life and he didn't want to push her because he loved her. At that moment I smiled. I realized Derek really did mean everything that he said to me. He really does love me. At that moment I pulled Derek down to lay next to me and sat and enjoyed being with him. That is until my mom yelled up the stairs to say that I had a visitor.

"Case! Emily's here for you!"

Why is she here? She's treated me like crap this whole time through everything and now she's here. Derek looks at me with an angered but confused face.

"Tell her to come on up!"

I then hear my mom and Emily talking, and then hear the footsteps of Emily coming up the stairs, down the hall and into my room.

"Hi Case."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here Emily?"

"Um I wanted to talk to Casey."

"After blowing her off and ignoring her?"

"Derek why don't let Emily and I talk?"

Derek shoots me a confused look but then sighs and gives me a kiss and then walks out. But not before shooting Emily a death glare.

"So Case… how are you feeling?"

"Oh great actually. I was beat up by my boyfriend last week, everyone at school keeps staring at me and my supposed to be best friend keeps blowing me off and ignoring me."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Oh?! That's it? Emily why have you been doing this?"

"Casey look I'm really sorry I can explain."

"I'd really appreciate it if you did."

"Okay well you know how I always talked about you being so lucky because you had Max and everything? Well I really didn't think that he was doing this to you. On the outside it looked like Max was wonderful and I was always jealous Casey. I mean you were best friends with the hottest guy at school and dating the second hottest. I always had a crush on Derek and when you started to date Max, I started to have a crush on him too."

I just stared dumbfounded as to what Emily was telling me. She had a crush on Max when I was dating him? So she decided that since he did this to me she was going to treat me like shit?

"I really liked him and so when I heard about what you were saying had happened, I didn't believe it."

"What?!"

"Casey look I really liked Max and he was always so good to you around me and you always talked about how wonderful he was to you. I figured that he had dumped you and you made that up as an excuse and then to just get attention for yourself."

"You what?!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Emily had thought I was making up getting beat up by my boyfriend? What kind of friend is she?

"Seriously Emily, who makes up that kind of stuff?"

"I know and I kept feeling bad after every time I ignored your calls and then when you came into school, it was worse. Then I talked to Sam and he yelled at me and we got in a huge fight. I realized that I was really, incredibly stupid for not believing you, and for not coming to see you or talk to you. I really am sorry Casey. It was just so hard to believe. I'm sorry Casey. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop him. I really am sorry. I don't know what else to say. You are my best friend and I love you, I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

I started to cry then. I realized it was really hard to believe that this was going on. Max always did come off as an amazing guy and Casey never hinted to anyone about it. Then Casey realized that she had to just put aside the fact that Emily was wrong before and that she now needed her best friend and that she had to just forgive her.

"I know Em, I forgive you."

Emily then throws her arms around me and we both start to cry really hard into each other. We hold each other for a while and then Derek comes in to check on us. He walks over and joins into our circle and we all sit and just hold each other for a long time. Now I knew everything would be okay. I had my family, Sam, my best friend back and I had the one most important person of all, Derek.

There it is, chapter 14. I know it's not as long as the others but the next one will be a lot longer and it will be 2 months into the future. I'm going to start writing it tonight so if you think it's too soon and you want to hear more about what's going on between those two months tell me and I may just write one chapter explaining that. I just really want to get to where Casey has healed and can finally be in a normal relationship with Derek. So REVIEW

Love you.


	15. Part one: The Date

**Hey guys**

**Sorry I took longer than I said with an update. But as I said in the previous chapter this is going to be two months in advance. Hope you guys like it. I really love all of your reviews so please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is fine too.**

**Love you all,**

**Kara**

Chapter 15 General POV

It's been two months since all that happened with Casey and Max. Max had to get counseling d his family moved away. Casey hasn't heard any thing about him since she last saw him but Derek makes sure every so often that he is nowhere near Casey. Last he heard was that Max and his family moved to the States and they weren't coming back, ever. That was music to Derek's ears. Derek and Casey now have been dating since June and it is now August. Tomorrow is their two month anniversary, but Casey has no idea what Derek has planned.

Casey's POV

I can't believe it has already been two months since everything that happened. I am so glad I am finally getting over it all. Luckily I had help from my counselor, my family, Emily, Sam and of course Derek. I also can't believe I have been dating the hottest guy at school for two months tomorrow. Derek has just been so amazing to me these past few months. I have really fallen in love with him. I can't wait to get to school and make every girl jealous that I am with him, except of course Emily. This summer she started dating Trevor. They look so cute together. We all go double dating sometiemes. I feel bad for Sam. He is the only one of us that is single, but I am sure that that will change soon. I walk down stairs and see my mom and Joe in the kitchen eating breakfast. Joe brings over my mom's breakfast and kisses her. I am so happy that now everyone is happy. I walk into the kitchen and say good morning to my mom and Joe and then grab a bowl of cereal for myself. I sit down and begin to have breakfast with my mom and Joe.

"So honey, how are you and Derek going?"

"Really good, I love how he makes me feel."

"I know the feeling." She smiles over at Joe. "I'm so glad you have found someone you're happy with. It's just so nice seeing your smile everyday."

"Aw, thanks mom. Well I am really happy with Derek. I love him."

Almost the same second as I said that, there's a knock at the door. Joe gets up and answers it.

"Hello Emily. Casey's in the kitchen."

I get up and walk over to Emily.

"Hey love, what's up?"

"Nothing but go get dressed, we are going school clothes shopping. It's our senior year we have to look absolutely gorgeous."

"Ha-ha okay. Are the guys coming?"

"They have no choice."

"Ha-ha okay, let's go pick out an outfit for me for today and call the guys."

Emily and I run upstairs. I take out a pink pleaded skirt that shows off a lot of my gorgeous legs and a pink top. The shirt has short-sleeves and it looks like I'm wearing a white shirt underneath it. I get my Tiffany's necklace, Coach heels and call Derek.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?"

"No. Well yes but I love waking up to the sound of your voice. What's up?"

"Nothing, Em, Trevor and I are going shopping. Want to…"

"Be right over."

"Ha-ha I love you. Okay see you in a little bit."  
"Okay sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too."

I then hang up and turn to Emily.

"Man I have the cutest boyfriend ever."

"Nope he's second. Trevor is definitely cuter, but Derek is definitely amazing for all he did."

"Yeah he is. God I think I fall more in love with him everyday."

"Aww, yeah I know how you feel."

"Yup."

Just then the doorbell rings and Joe shouts up the stairs that Trevor and Derek are outside. Emily and I grab our money and head out. Trevor and Emily greet each other with a kiss. Trevor then opens the door for Emily and they start talking and kissing in the back seat of Derek's car. I walk over to Derek and he grabs me into a huge hug and kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he lifts me up. He pulls back and puts me down,

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey handsome."

We walk hand in hand over to my door and he opens my door. I say thanks and kiss him again. We both get in the car and drive to the mall. First we stop in my favorite store, Strawberry. I pick out five outfits and grab Derek and go into the dressing room. I try on the first one and of course Derek says I look gorgeous. Then I start to take it off but the zipper gets stuck so I call for Emily but Derek says she's still looking out there.

"What do you need Case?"

"The zipper's stuck."

"I can do it, let me in."

"Ha-ha that's funny."

"Case come on, you know me. I just want to help you."

Finally I sigh and let Derek in, holding onto the dress at my chest. I turn around and he undoes it and kisses my shoulder. A shiver runs through my body as his lips touch my body.

"All set baby."

I blush and have a goofy smile on my face; Derek gives me his famous smirk in the mirror and walks out. I get all my clothes and come out. Derek tells me that Emily and Trevor went to get food. Derek and I go to the register. I reach for my wallet to pay but Derek stops me.

"Don't be silly, I'm paying."

"But Derek…"

"No buts, except for your cute one in those jeans."

I giggle and thank him.

We walk out to find Emily and Trevor. We are basically connected to each other, with Derek's arm around my waist and my arm around his ribs. We finally see Emily waving us over.

"Hey Case, I'm all done. Are you ready to go?"

"Well actually there's that thing I still need to get. Maybe Derek and Trevor can go get the car and you and I can go get it."

"Oh right. Okay boys see you in a bit."

The boys look at us with confused looks but non e the less give in. We give them a kiss and make our way to the store. I needed to buy an outfit for mine and Derek's date tomorrow. I have no idea where he's taking me but I know we're going out somewhere.

"Wow Case you look amazing."

I'm wearing a brown halter top that goes just past my butt. It cuts down to about 5 inches above my belly button. It has a strap that goes around my whole rib cage that is right below my breasts. I also had a jean mini skirt on, brown heels and matching jewelry. I really loved it so I bought the outfit and some jewelry to go with it. Emily and I make out way out of the mall to find Derek and Trevor waiting outside. We get in and drive home.

'_Oh man I'm so excited about our date tomorrow.'_

-------------------------The next day-----------------------

Derek's POV

I wake up and look over at my alarm clock.

'_9:30! Shit I'm late.'_ I was supposed to be at Sam's at 9. Sam was helping me with everything for my huge day with Casey. Today is our two month anniversary. Now to some people a two month anniversary is lame but I want to make this night really special for Casey. Technically I've been in love with her for longer so this night is going to be amazing. I rush over to Sam's, who is waiting outside for me. We head out to get everything ready.

Everything is all good and ready by 6:30, which gives me an hour before I have to pick Casey up. I go home, get showered, dressed and put on Casey's favorite cologne, Burberry. I look over at my clock. Its 7:15, so I go downstairs, grab the flowers for Casey and get in the car. As I drive to her house, I look over at the ring case holding the promise ring I got for her. I pull up in front of her house. I park the car and knock on the door. Lizzie answers it.

"Derek wow. You look great. Casey's upstairs."

"Thanks."

I walk in and Nora instantly starts taking pictures.

"Aw, Oh Derek you look so cute."

"Ha-ha uh thanks Nora."

"Ahem."

I turn and see Emily, she then smiles and turns towards the stairs. Down walked a graceful, beautiful angel.

"Wow Case you look…wow."

"Thank you." She takes my arm.

"Ready?" I smile and nod. After about 15 pictures taken by her mom, we finally got out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I park about a block away from Smelly Nelly's. We then walked the rest of the way hand in hand. Then when we were right by Smelly Nelly's I told her to close her eyes.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and then when we got to the door I opened it for her and we walked in.

"Okay open."

The whole place was empty and lit romantically. White Christmas lights were decorating the store. One table was set up, just for us.

"Wow, oh Derek."

"I wanted to make this perfect."

"You didn't have to do all this."

"Case even though we've only been dating for two months, I've been in love with you since the second I met you. I just wanted to show you."

"Oh Derek." She leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back, smiled and pulled her chair out for her. Sam then comes out.

"Hello. My name is Sam and I'll be your waiter for this evening."

I look over and Casey is giggling at how serious Sam is.

"We have a special vegetarian menu for tonight. Here are your drinks and I'll be back with your food."

"I had all your favorite food made."

"Aw thank you."

I smile and can't help but just stare at her.

"Derek this is amazing. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you."

Just then Sam turns on some romantic dance music.

"May I have this dance Derek?"

"Oh I don't dance."

"Yeah I don't really do slow dancing either."

"No as in I can't"

"Everyone can dance. Come on I'll show you."

"Uh…"

"For me?"

"Okay."

She leads me over to an open space. I take her in my arms and we start to dance and I step on her foot.

"Oh jeez. I'm sorry. I told you I was bad."

"Ha-ha its okay."

We dance for two songs and then Sam brings out our food. We begin to eat and I never take my eyes off of her.

'My god she is so beautiful.'

"Mmm so good. I'm stuffed."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. This whole night has been amazing."

"It's not over yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yayyy okay so I really like this chapter and I'm so sorry for the delay on updates but I've been so busy with school and work it's been crazy. To make up for it I wrote the part two already and am putting it up with this one. REVIEW!!!!**

**Love you Kara.**


	16. Part Two: I promise

**Hey guys**

**This is part two of their date. Hope you like this one too. I really love hearing what you guys have to say. This is my first story. I do plan on writing a sequel to this and I think I may write at least 20 chapters for this story. Tell me what you think!!!**

**Love you all  
Kara**

Chapter 16 I promise

Casey's POV

As we walked out and over to the car I can't help but think 'I can't believe all that Derek has done for me; tonight, two months ago, everything.'

"Ready for part two?"

'_Part two? What was he talking about? Dinner was already amazing enough'_

"Um I guess. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I bite my lower lip. Derek just keeps surprising me. We approach his car and he opens my door for me. We drive for a while when my favorite song comes on, The Great Escape by Boys like Girls.

_**Paper bags and plastic hearts**_

_**All our belongings in shopping carts**_

_**Its goodbye**_

_**But we got one more night.**_

I see Derek smiling as I'm belting out the lyrics_. 'My God he has the cutest smile ever.'_

_**Let's get drunk and ride around**_

_**And make peace with an empty town**_

_**We can make it right.**_

I am really falling in love with Derek. I want to always be with him. I never want to leave him. He is my world. I love him.

_**Throw it away **_

_**Forget yesterday**_

_**We'll make the great escape**_

_**We won't hear a word they say**_

_**They don't know us anyway**_

This night has made me realize that I love everything about Derek. Even the things that would bother most people. I love all of Derek's flaws; it makes me feel better knowing that not even he is perfect. I think I'm ready to finally let my guard down around him.

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Let it die**_

_**Cause we all finally breathe tonight-t-t.**_

At that Derek pulls over and turns the car off.

"Aw Derek that's my favorite song."  
"Oh well we're here."

He gets out and opens my door for me.

"But were just in some run down woody area. What's going on?"

"Do you not know anything about surprises McDonald? Now close your eyes."

I do as he says and he guides me for a while and then places his hands over my eyes. A shiver takes over my body at his touch. We walk a little further and he leans in to whisper in my ear and as soon as his breath hits my face I get goose bumps.

"Open your eyes sweet heart."

When I open my eyes my mouth falls open as well. I am standing on some cliff sort of thing looking out a beautiful scene. There was a blanket already sprawled out for us to lie down and look at the stars.

I turn to Derek with tears in my eyes.

"Casey I want you to know how much I care about and love you. You are the most important thing in my life right now. You are beautiful, smart, caring and just plain amazing. I don't ever want to see you hurt ever again. Casey anytime you cry, it kills me and I will do anything to make you happy."

Derek then gets down on one knee. I gasp thinking that he's actually going to propose to me.

'_Oh my god. Oh my god.'_

"Casey I want to give you this promise ring. If you accept it I promise to never, ever hurt you, never let anyone or anything hurt you and I promise to show you everyday how much I love you. One day when we get older this will be replaced by an engagement ring and then a wedding ring. All you have to do is wear this ring and I'll take care of everything else."

I start to cry, I just can't hold it anymore.

"Get up."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes."

Derek picks me up and our lips crash together and we engage in the most passionate kiss anyone can ever imagine.  
Derek puts me down and places the ring on my finger. I place my hand on his neck and our lips meet again. With our lips still connected I pull Derek towards the blanket and pull him down with me. My hands are now both on his neck and he is on top of me; one hand on my ribs and the other holding himself up. His tongue rubs against my lips begging for permission. I part my lips and allow it. He begins to massage my tongue with his. I move my hands up through his hair. He moves his hand up to my face and then starts pecking kisses on my chin, jaw line, and then makes his way to my neck. He finds his place and starts to suck, leaving his mark. At this point lust takes over and I just can't hold it back anymore. I pull him back up and crash my lips to his in a deep, fierce kiss. He slowly moves his hand down my side, stopping at my waist. He starts playing with the bottom of my shirt. I nod yes and his hand makes its way up my stomach. Since I'm so ticklish I jump a little at this but loving the feel of his touch on me. I moan into his mouth. His hand then makes its way up to my left breast and cups it with his hand. I moan even more into his mouth and his fingers start to play with my nipple. Then total aggression takes over me. I push him so that I'm on top of him now. His hand never leaves its spot and I start to kiss him again. Then I start making my way to his ear, leaving little kisses from his mouth, to his chin, to his jaw line, to his neck where I start to suck and leave my own mark on him. When I finally make my way to his ear I lick it a little and bite on his lobe teasing him. This cases him then to moan. I lift my head up a little and hover it just above Derek's. Our noses touch and rub against each other. Our lips aching for connection. When finally our lips connected, Derek's hands traveled under my clothes and all around my back. Derek then starts kissing his way from my lips down to my chin and then my throat. I moan even more. Then I feel him start to thrust his hips into mine. Then my mind takes over and freaks.

'_Oh my god what am I doing? I don't know if I'm ready! No Casey calm down! Derek would never hurt you.'_ But before I could think anymore I pulled away and rolled off of him, sitting straight up.

"Case what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"No Derek. I want to be with you and yet I pull away."

"Baby we can wait. There's no rush. Really, we'll just take one step at a time."

"I'm…"

"Don't" Derek says cutting me off.

With that Derek lies down and pulls me into his arms. We just lied there looking up at the stars, me listening to the beating of his heart. I slowly start to drift off when Derek tells me we should probably be heading back home. I get up and take one last look at the scene. I take a deep breath in and turn back to Derek, who is still sitting with his eyes closed whispering something to himself.

"What are you doing?" I say laughing.

"Nothing. _Grandma…grandma…grandma…_Okay lets go."

We start to walk back and I can't stop thinking about how wonderful this night was.

**There you go! Hope you liked it. I hope I'll have the next chapter up by next Friday. If I get a lot of reviews I may put it up quicker so REVIEW!**

**Love you all**

**Kara**


	17. Text messages and Dreams

**Hey guys**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been crazy busy with so many things; AP homework, and then all my other classes, soccer and more! I've also been having terrible writers block but I really wanted to update this story so I'm going to attempt to write a good chapter here. We are nearing the end which is sad but if I get to 100 reviews by the end I'll write a sequel. **

**So here you go, chapter 17.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Texts and dreams.**

Casey's POV

Dear Journal,

That date with Derek was so amazing. I can't believe all that he went through for me. Everyday when I wake up I look over at that gorgeous ring and smile. I remember calling and telling Emily every detail and how much my ear hurt after all her squealing, ha-ha.

"_Hello?"_

"_EMILY!! IT'S CASEY."_

"_Hi… I'm guessing the date went well."_

"_Oh my god you have no idea. It was amazing, definitely a night I will never, ever forget."_

"_Ah! Okay hold on let me get comfortable and you can tell me all about it."_

"_Okay."_

"_Kay ready, spill."_

"_Okay so first he picks me up and takes me to Smelly Nelly's, which doesn't seem like much but you have no idea. It was amazing. He had the whole place closed just for us. It was all decorated and everything. It was beautiful. He had a whole vegetarian menu all set up. Then music started playing and we got up and slow danced. Oh my god I loved dancing with him. It was like dancing on clouds."_

"_Aw! Okay continue."_

"_Okay, then when we were done he drove to this woody area and I wasn't sure what to expect but then he surprised me. He took me to some cliff that when you looked out on it, you saw the most beautiful scenery. He had a blanket all set up so that we could lie down and look at the stars. Then he said all these wonderful things and gave me a promise ring."_

"_OH MY GOD!! REALLY?? AWW!" _

"_Yeah and then oh man we kissed. It was the best kiss ever."_

"_Ooo. So what else happened?"_

"_Well then it started to get heated up and of course my stupid head chickened out. I was so afraid Derek was going to get mad since he went through all this trouble for me, but he was so amazing about it. He didn't even seem to care that we didn't do anything. I fell even more in love with him at that moment then ever."_

"_Aw Case. Well when you're ready then Derek will be waiting, your knight in shining armor."_

"_He really is."_

"_Aw, well Case it sounds like you're really getting over everything. I'm so happy, I hate seeing you upset."_

"_Yeah, me too. Derek makes me feel so amazing it's hard not to be so happy."_

"_Well that's good."_

"_Yeah. Oh my god Emily we've been talking for so long it's already 1:30 in the morning. I'll let you get some sleep and then we'll talk more about it later today."_

"_Ha-ha okay thanks. Night Case."_

"_Night Em."_

Derek definitely made that night one to remember. Derek and I have been dating for almost three months now but I feel like we've been together for almost three years, maybe even longer. The first day of school is tomorrow and I am kind of nervous but I know Derek, Em, and Sam will be there for me. All I really need is Derek though. Oh I have to go pick an outfit for tomorrow. I'll write more later. Bye!

Casey

General POV

Casey then picks out an outfit for school and then lies down about to go to sleep when her cell phone vibrates. She has a new text message from Derek.

"_Excited 4 tmw?"_

She smiles and writes back.

"_More like nervous but ill be ok as long as ur there wit me."_

She puts her phone down on her chest and smiles' waiting for it to vibrate again, which it does 10 seconds later.

"_Wudnt have it ne otha way."_

Casey smiles thinking about how much she really loves Derek and how she wishes that she could do more than just kiss him because she really wants to, she just is scared. She sighs and texts him back.

"_Want 2 walk 2getha tmw to skool?"_

She laughs to herself a little, fully knowing that Derek won't ever walk anywhere now that he has a license and a car.

"_R u crazy? I have a car. I'll pick u up 7:30."_

7:30? School doesn't start until 8. Why is he picking me up so early?

"_Why so early?"_

"_So we can hang out a lil b4 skool. Is that ok?"_

She smiles. Of course it was okay.

"_Of course it's ok. See u tmw morning."_

"_Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams, love u."_

"_Goodnight babe. Love u 2."_

With that Casey puts her phone down and turns off her light and starts to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, but not dreamless.

_Casey's Dream._

"_Casey you know I love you right?"  
"Hopefully you would since we are getting married tomorrow."_

"_I know I just wanted to remind you."_

"_Derek I know you love me and I love you more than anything."_

"_Hmm oh really?"_

"_Ha-ha yes I do."_

"_Oh man I love hearing you say 'I do.' "_

"_I do. I do. I do. Does that turn you on baby?"_

_With that Derek wraps his arms around her waist. Casey's hands go up around his neck._

"_Mmm yes it does. I have an idea."_

"_Oh my god!" Derek has now lifted Casey bridal style and is carrying her upstairs. Casey then leans in and kisses him. Derek kisses her back and Casey deepens the kiss. Once they reach the top of the stairs Casey changes position in Derek's arms. Her legs are now wrapped around his waist and his hands on thighs holding her up. They are kissing passionately. Derek's tongue rubbing Casey's lips. She parts them allowing entrance and he begins to explore her mouth and massaging her tongue with his. This causes Casey to moan into Derek's mouth, which turns him on even more. Casey can feel that he is getting really turned on and can feel how hard he is right now. This causes Casey to moan even louder. Derek's back then falls into the wall but they don't break the kiss. They both continue to moan as Casey rips her shirt off. Derek finally makes his way to his room and places Casey on the bed._

"_Oh Derek!"_

_Derek comes on top of her and Casey rips off Derek's shirt and makes her way to his sweatpants. Derek beats her to it though and rips his sweatpants off and makes his way back to her. He rolls her so that she is on top and straddling him. He puts his hands on her bra clasp and Casey nods in approval so Derek unclasps the bra. Casey throws the bra off of her and crashes her lips onto Derek's once again. They both continue to moan, getting louder every second. Then Casey realizes that she's ready and this is it._

"Casey…"

"Mmm."

"Casey it's 6:45. You have to get ready for school."

"Ugh."

'_Damn I really want to continue that dream.'_

Casey realizes that she soaked through her panties and needs to shower so that she can get ready and dressed for school. Casey gets her robe and clothes and heads to the bathroom. After her shower she comes back in her room and her phone is vibrating.

"_Good morning Princess."_

"_Good morning baby. Let me get ready. I'll c u in 30 min."_

Casey puts her phone down and gets her clothes on. She puts only a small amount of makeup on remembering that Derek said he loved her natural beauty and she shouldn't cover her beautiful face up. She clips her hair so that it is half up half down. She grabs her flats and heads downstairs. She grabs a breakfast bar and then hears her doorbell ring. She smiles and runs over to answer it.

"Why hello beautiful."

"Hey baby." Casey and Derek then kiss each other good morning and walk out to Derek's car.

"So how are you today?"

"I'm good. Just a little frustrated. I was in the middle of a good dream and my stupid mom had to wake me up just when it was getting good."

"Mmm, hopefully I was in it."

"Of course you were."

Derek opens Casey's door and she gets in the car, sits back in the seat sighing.

'_If only that dream could come true.'_

* * *

**And there it is. I'm not sure I like it too much. I just had to write another chapter and this one came to me. Review and tell me what you think but like I said I don't really think I like this one, hopefully someone else does!**

**Review. Love you all. **

**-Kara**


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**Well I see that some didn't really like my last chapter which is fine, I wasn't too happy about it either. But now I've got kind of a writer's block. I had an idea of where this story was going but now I'm not so sure. Feel free to leave some ideas but until I can figure out where I want to go with this story I won't be posting more chapters. So I'm sorry about this but you guys can help me and give me some ideas. I'm really open to anything. Well sorry and thanks.**

**Love all of you,**

**Kara :-)**


	19. First Day Back and Surprise Visits

**Hey guys**

**Well thanks to a wonderful suggestion I came up with an idea for the last three chapters. Sadly then the story will be coming to an end. But…there will be a sequel! I already have the ideas for that too so it should be up right away after I end this one. Thanks so much for your suggestion toochy04! This chapter is dedicated to you! Okay here's the next one. Hope you like it!**

**Love you all**

**Kara**

* * *

Chapter 18 First day back and surprise visits.

Casey's POV

Derek and I pulled up to the school about 10 minutes later. We park pretty far away from the school and he turns to me.

"Excited?"

"Sort of, but nervous at the same time."

"Aw you have nothing to be nervous about. I'm here, remember?"

"Yes I do." Then I lean over and kiss him. He leans back into me and deepens the kiss. Soon he moves over towards my seat and comes on top of me. I part my lips accepting him before even asked. His tongue massages mine and my hands start to wander all around his back. I move my right hand up to his head and run my fingers through his hair. He has his arms wrapped around my ribs and trails kisses from my mouth to my chin and makes his way to his spot on my neck. He starts sucking and leaves his mark. I moan at his touch and think back to the dream.

'_God I wish that wasn't a dream and it was reality.'_

Derek realizes that I've stopped and started thinking about something.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that dream."

"Mmm, why don't you tell me about it?" As he says this he starts pecking kisses all around my neck and my shoulder.

"Well it was basically just what should've happened on the second part of our date."

"You mean us having sex?" I nod. "Case I told you, it's okay. We can wait, no rush."

"But Derek don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do but I won't push it until you're ready."

Just at that time I realized I really wasn't ready, and of course I'm saved by the bell.

Derek and I part and fix ourselves up, and make our way towards school, walking hand in hand. We enter the building and go to Derek's locker first. Then the warning bell rings and I don't want Derek to be late so I tell him to go on and I'll just go to my locker. Are you sure? Derek asks me. I nod and kiss him goodbye. Just as I make it to my locker I see that someone is waiting for me there already.

_Emily? No, it's a guy. Sam? No this guy has dark hair. Wait it couldn't be._

Just at that time the body turns around and faces me.

"Hello Casey."

_MAX?!?!??! What was he doing here? Oh my god! No one's around! Oh my god! Oh my god! I have to get out of here._

"Miss me?"

"Um…um"

"Surprised to see me, huh?"

At that he steps forward towards me.

"Max…p-p-please…"

"Please what? Hmm…"

"Don't."

"Aw, what you thought I was going to hurt you? No I wasn't, now I might though. Oh and look at that, no one to save you. No one is going to help you now Casey. You're all mine."

"Max please" I'm now crying hysterically, scared of what's going to happen next.

"You know what? I think I'll go a little easy on you. Maybe we just go for a walk and talk. Okay?"

"No…Max please, just stay away."

"Wrong answer!"

With that he lifts his hand and slaps me.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

I hear Derek scream as Max lifts his arm to hit me again.

"Oh man it's a reunion. Oh Derek came to save your little girlfriend? How cute."

"Back the fuck off. You go back to the States. No one wants you here, got it? Now get out."

"Mmm...no." With that Max punches Derek. Derek snaps back instantly and tackles Max to the ground. Both of them swinging punches left and right.

"Derek!"

"Case, get out here!"

At that I have a flashback of that night at the hotel where Derek said those exact words and remembered all the pain he had to go through for me.

"_Casey get out of here!"_

"_No Derek not without you!"_

"_Casey now! Go!"_

_Casey, scared for Derek, runs out to get help but doesn't get very far since she is in so much pain. She knows she has to be stronger because Derek is fighting in there for her. She needs to get him some help. She finally gets to a housekeeping room and starts pounding on the door and screaming at the top of her lungs. A woman opens the door and Casey screams and cries saying "Call 911 and tell them to come to 202." Casey scared for Derek runs back but hears glass being broken and then silence. Then Derek stumbles out of the room._

"_Derek!"_

"_Case..." Derek weakly responds before falling to the ground, exhausted._

"_Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"_

"_No Case... I'm sorry. I'm fine are you okay?"_

"_Now I am."_

I don't want Derek going through all that again just for me. I scream and finally the halls are flooded with people, and just in time. Max pulls a knife out on Derek but thankfully a teacher gets to him first. A teacher tries to hold back Derek but he lunges again at Max, but I pull him back. He turns and looks at me, tears filling my eyes and grabs me into a hug as they haul Max out of the building. I look Derek over and thankfully he doesn't seem too hurt except for his eye, which will definitely be black and blue tomorrow. He looks at me and kisses my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Everyone in the halls are staring at us until all the teachers file everyone back into their classrooms for an emergency lock down session. Derek and I are pulled into the principal's office, where our parents are called. I lean into Derek's chest as he holds onto me tight and never letting me go until my mom and Joe show up, George only minutes behind. We all gather in a small room and just sit and cry.

"I thought this was supposed to be over?" My mom asked in between sobs.

"We thought it was. We had received confirmation that Max and his family had moved to the States. I don't even know how he got in here. I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Johnson."

"Sorry? Sorry? You let that psycho in here to hurt my baby, and you're sorry?"

"Nora, honey, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down! They should be having better security around here. I mean everyone knew what he did to Casey and yet they still let him back in here to do it once more."

"Mrs. Johnson I really am terribly sorry."

"Oh I'm sure you are. Everyone let's go."

With that we all left and returned to my house, except for George and Derek since my mom wanted some alone time with just me, her and Joe.

'_Ugh I thought this was over.'_

* * *

**There it is! I already have the next two chapters in mind. Hope you like this one. I didn't like how I ended it but I couldn't think of a different way. I'm sad that I'm almost done with this story but I've already started thinking of the sequel and love it already(and I haven't even written it yet.. lol) Well REVIEW. Next chapter should be up by Friday.  
Love you**


	20. I still love you

**Hey guys**

**Thanks so much for reviewing. I started thinking more about this story and I realized the ending that I had picked out would really upset all you Dasey lovers, which is me included. So I decided that I am either going to extend this story even longer or I am going to have to think of another ending. Maybe some suggestions please?**

**Love you all.**

**Kara**

* * *

Chapter 19 I still love you

Derek's POV

I can't believe Max came back. How did he even get in the building, let alone near Casey? I feel so terrible for Casey; she's been through so much. It really is starting to seem like our relationship is putting her through even more. Why does she think that we need to sleep together? I mean I'm not going to lie I want to be with Casey so much but when she's ready is when we'll do it, not just because I want to. I wish Casey would just realize that I love her so much that I would never do that unless she wanted to. Just then Casey sends me a text.

'_Meet me at the park in 5, we need to talk.'_

_Shit. What'd I do? _ Maybe she just wants to be comforted. Shit what if something else happened. I have to see her now.

'_Ill b there.'_

I got out of bed and ran towards the park. When I finally reached the park, I saw Casey sitting on a bench in sweats and her holding her knees up to her stomach. I get closer and I can see that she's been crying for a long time and that her eyes are all red and puffy. When I'm standing in front of her she looks up at me and starts to cry again. I bend down and take her in my arms. She leans her head on my shoulder and her tears soak through my shirt but I don't care. I just sit and hold her for a while before she pulls away.

"Derek… I thought this was over…w-why me?"

"I don't know baby. I'm sorry. I don't know how they let him near you. But I did like I said and protected you. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

"I know…But now our relationship is so blah all over the place."

"I know, maybe you're just not in the right place to be with someone right now. As much as this kills me to say but I don't want to push you away even more. I'd rather have you as my friend then as nothing at all."

"Derek…I'm sorry I can't sleep with you."

"Casey, stop. I told you I don't have to sleep with you. We can be together without actually being together. Maybe you just need a break from things to get all together and everything. I don't want to be an extra stress on you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. I understand."

"Will we always be friends though?"

"Always, that'll never ever change."

"You promise?"

"I promise Case."

"I still love you Derek."

"I still love you too and I will always love you"

Casey then pulls me into a hug, and whispers in my ear "I wish things were different."

"Me too baby. Me too."

I stand up and pull Casey up with me for a walk in the park. We walk around holding hands for about an hour when Casey's phone starts ringing.

"Hello… Yes mom I'm coming now…no it's okay I'll go with Derek…yeah okay…love you too…bye mom."

"Derek can you take me home now?"

"Yes of course."

We both start walking over by my car when Casey starts crying again.

"Case what's wrong?"

"It's not fair. First Max hurts me, and then you save me. Then Max hurts you. Then you and I are great and I'm too afraid to go further. Then Max comes back, hurts me, you save me again and then I hurt you."

"Case it hurts that right now we shouldn't be together but you didn't hurt me. Case you haven't told me that we can't ever be together so that means I haven't lost you. We are just taking a break so you can get everything together. I don't want to be an added stress. I just want to be there for you when you need someone baby. I will be every step of the way and when you're ready, I'll be right there waiting. See that ring on your finger?"

"Yeah."

"That promise that that ring holds is still true. I will always be there for you, no matter what. We will be together Case. Don't worry about it. Even if we both move on from now, in the end Casey, you are the one I want."

"You promise Derek?"

"Mhmm, just say the word and I'll be there."

With that I kiss her on the cheek and start to walk with her towards her house. We walk in silence but never let go of each other.

* * *

**Okay so I know a lot of you are probably upset because they technically just broke up but bare with me, okay? I had a really good idea for a way for them to come back together so in order for that to happen they needed to break up first lol. Don't worry though. Keep reading, you will be happy )**

**Review pleaseee even if you hate me for this chapter, which I hope you don't too much )**

**Kara**


	21. Be my date?

**Hey guys**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been crazy busy with school. So I got mixed responses from people on my last chapter. More of you didn't mind that I had them take a break, while some of you didn't like it. Trust me I love Dasey just as much as all of you, so they will be back. I just had some other ideas that I wanted to put in so I had to have them take a break for it to happen. Hopefully you will like these next few chapters. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it anymore. I haven't decided if I should keep this one going or end it after 3 more chapters n then make a sequel. Ideas anyone? Well enjoy chapter 20!**

**Love you all**

**Kara.**

Chapter 20 Be my date?

Casey's POV

So it's been about 7 months since Derek and I took a break. I miss being his girlfriend. I miss being able to hug and kiss him whenever I wanted. I mean don't get me wrong being Derek's friend is amazing too. He still acts like a total gentleman to me, just without the dates, the kisses, the… everything. It's not the same just being his friend. Now to top it all off, prom is next week and I don't have a date. It's terrible, I've been waiting forever for my prom and it's finally here and I don't have a date. I still bought my dress anyways, in hope that someone would ask me, but that didn't happen. Oh well, I guess I'll just go with Emily and Trevor as friends. I wonder who Derek is going with. Kendra? No. Amy? No. Who else has he gone out with? Oh this will take a while. Just then my phone rings to tell me I have a new text message. Ha-ha, speak of the devil.

"_Go outside."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Just go."_

I look out my window and there is Derek outside, leaning up against his car. I check myself in the mirror and make my way downstairs. I open my front door and go outside. Derek smiles at me and walks over. We give each other a kiss on the cheek and I sit and wish that it was an actual kiss. He pulls back and smiles down at me.

"So how are you?"

"I'm okay. What's up?"

"Do you have a date for prom?"

"No, I guess I'll just be a third wheel with Emily and Trevor. What bimbo are you going with?"

"I'm looking at her."

"What?"

"Case, I know we are on some break here but I don't want to go to prom with any one else but you."

"Really?" Oh my god, Derek might actually still have feelings for me! Maybe prom won't be so bad after all.

"Really, I won't have it any other way."

"Oh Derek."

Derek then gets down on one knee, just like when he gave me the promise ring.

"Casey McDonald, will you go to prom with me?"

I start giggling and say,

"Get up."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Derek Venturi, I'll go to prom with you."

"Great." He gets up and kisses my cheek. He pulls back and we stare at each other smiling. We both are too distracted by the beauty of the other's eyes that we don't realize that our arms are wrapped around each other.

"Oh, but we're going alone. I don't want to go through sharing a limo and everything. But don't worry, I'll handle everything."

"But I want to take pictures with Emily?"

"We will do that. Just not share a limo."

"Oh um okay, that sounds good then I guess." Why doesn't Derek want to share a limo? It's really no big deal. Maybe he has something planned for us? Well I guess my prom night is actually going to be a lot better than I thought it would be. Then Derek's dad calls him and says he has to come home, so he gives me a kiss on the cheek and drives home.

'_I wonder if this night will be as amazing and unforgettable as our first date.'_

Next day.

General POV

Casey gets up and dressed bright and early Tuesday morning. She picks out a pink shirt and jeans, along with her Tiffany necklace and matching bracelet. She sits down and does her makeup, which she makes sure looks like she really doesn't have any on, then sprays Vera Wang Princess perfume on herself and then walks out of her room. She walks down the stairs gracefully and into the kitchen. She grabs the cereal and milk and pours herself a bowl of cereal. She begins to eat when her phone starts to vibrate.

"_Hurry up, I'm outside."_

"_Coming loser, calm down."_

Casey puts her bowl in the sink and grabs her stuff for school. She yells goodbye to her mom, Joe and Lizzie and walks out the door. There is Derek waiting in his car outside. Derek gets out and opens Casey's door for her.

"Late much?"

"Impatient much?"

"Ha-ha, get in loser."

Casey climbs into Derek's car and he shuts the door behind her. Derek then walks around and climbs in the other side. Derek turns the car back on and the music starts blasting from the radio.

"Oh my god, I love this song!"

"Oh my god, you are such a loser."

_  
Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
den Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me YOOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

"Oh my god!"

"Alright, Alright, you can change it."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

'_**Oh man I really hope that maybe the prom will bring us back together.'**_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

'_**I really miss being Derek's girlfriend.'**_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
its compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

'_**God he looks great today.'**_

Derek then pulls into the school parking lot and pulls into a spot. Then he turns to Casey and tells her to hurry.

"We're really late."

"Sorry."

Casey and Derek run into the school and straight for their first class.

Derek's POV

"Mr. Venturi, how nice of you to join us."

"Sorry about that, car trouble."

"Whatever, just take a seat and take out your notebook."

I walk over to my seat and Sam whispers to me,

"_Dude where were you?"_

"_Casey came out late and I had to pick her up."_

"_Mr. Venturi, no talking."_

"_Sorry sir."_

_I turned back in my seat but then Sam passes me a note._

"_Did you ask her to prom?"_

"_Yea, she said yes."_

"_Nice D! You want to go in the limo together?"_

"_Na man we're getting our own limo."_

"_Oh too good for us I see."_

"_Ha-ha naa not like that. I just want us to be alone."_

"_Ohh I get it. Ight man, have fun."_

"_It's nothing like that. I just want Casey to have the most amazing night ever."_

"_Ha still whipped I see."_

"_To be whipped you have to be dating the girl buddy, so I am not whipped. She's had a hard year. She deserves a good prom."_

But I never get to pass that note to Sam, it gets intercepted.

"Mr. Venturi. You arrive late to my class with no note, you interrupt my class with your talking, and now you are not even bothering to pay attention because you are too busy passing notes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"Just try and pay attention Venturi."

"Yes sir."

I mouth thanks to Sam and open up my book.

Casey's POV

"So I hear you're going with Derek to the prom?" Emily says coming up behind me and scaring me that I nearly dropped all of my books.

"Oh, uh yeah he asked me yesterday."

"That's great, a little last minute, but none the less great. Now at least you'll have a date."

"Yeah, thankfully. I mean it really wouldn't be that great of a prom if I didn't have a date."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So you think that this will bring you two back together?"

"I don't know Em. I mean Derek did say that he would wait for me but I don't know. It's been seven months, I'm sure he has his eyes set on some bimbo. I mean it is Derek."

"Yes that's true but he did ask you to prom. Yeah he waited a while but maybe he couldn't build up enough courage to ask you until now. Lucky for him no one else had asked. Although he might've threatened a couple of guys when he found out that they wanted to go with you."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying I really think that Derek still has feelings for you. Maybe this night will bring you two back together."

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

I walk to my next period class continuing to wonder if Emily was right. Does Derek want to be with me still? Did he really just have to work up enough courage to ask me? Did he really threaten some guys just so I wouldn't go with them? Maybe Derek really went through a lot to make sure that he was still an option. Maybe that's why no one else asked me. Ugh I wish I was just able to read Derek's mind or something and be able to know what he's thinking, instead of asking myself these stupid questions.

**Okay there you go, chapter 20. Not so sure if I liked it. Nothing really happens except for Derek asking Casey to prom but I wrote it anyways. Hope someone likes it. I'm writing the next chapter now to make up for me taking so long to update. Hopefully it will be on later tonight. Remember review and I'll update faster, promise! If anyone has any suggestions, message me!**

**REVIEW. Love you all.**


	22. Prom Night

**Hey guys**

**Okay so I really am sorry I've been so terrible with updates. This year I've just been getting so much homework, and then so many other things I have going on, it's crazy. I promise though, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. So here's chapter 21, prom night. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Love you all,**

**Kara**

Chapter 21 Prom Night.

Casey's POV

Tonight's the big night. Tonight is prom night, and I am so freaking excited. It's 8 am now and Emily and I are going out to breakfast with my mom and her mom at 9, which gives me an hour to get showered and ready. I get up out of bed and walk over and look in the mirror and to my horror I have a zit on my forehead. I start to cry and scream for my mom.

"Casey what's wrong?!"

"Look mom! Look at this disgusting zit on my forehead."

"Oh no, ha-ha don't worry I have just the thing. That zit will be gone by the time you have to start putting your makeup on."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, come on."

My mom leads me into her room and takes out this cream. She tells me to take a quick shower and then we'll put some of it on. I run to the bathroom, and literally into Joe.

"Sorry." I make my way to the bathroom, grab my robe and get in the shower. After my 10 minute shower I go into my room, where my mom is waiting. She tells me to sit down, and then she puts a dime sized amount of the cream onto her finger and smoothes it over my zit. It dries into my skin so that it is invisible, which is good because I can't put makeup on over it since the makeup will probably just make the zit bigger. I dry my hair, get dressed and go downstairs. There is Emily and her mom sitting on the couch waiting for me. When I get closer I see she is just as upset as I was when I woke up this morning.

"Case can you believe this? I have a zit on the day of pr… You got one too?!?!"

"Ha yeah Em I did. Here I'll give you the cream my mom gave me."

"Oh my god, thank you so much."

Emily and I walk upstairs to my room. I go to my dresser and get the cream. I squirt some out and smooth it out on her face.

"So are you excited for the prom tonight, aside from these stupid things on our faces?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I've been waiting for prom night for years now. I can't believe it's finally here. I also can't believe we graduate in one week."

"I know right? God time flies by so fast. It seems like just yesterday you had just moved here."

"I know. I can't believe it. Ah I just am so excited for tonight. Come on let's go to breakfast, we have a big day to get ready for."

General POV

Casey and Emily make their way downstairs and then the four of them pile into Casey's mom's car and go to breakfast. They stop at IHOP and order some pancakes. Casey and her mom get blueberry, while Emily and her mom get chocolate chip. They sit for a while, while the girls discuss the plans for the night about to arrive. The moms of course tell them to have fun but to be safe at the same time. After the girls finish their breakfasts' they all climb back into Nora's car and head over to where they had to pick up their dresses. They walk into the store and towards the back, tell the woman at the desk their names and walk into the dressing rooms. Emily came out first. Both moms awed over Emily's dress. She was in a long black dress with white frills from the waist down. It had sequins on the dress from the waist up and it was a tube top dress. Emily twirled around for everyone to awe at her dress. Then Casey came out. Casey was in a tight pink tube top dress, which also had sequins on it. It was cut from the knee down on one side, with white frills going down. She looked absolutely amazing. Both moms then awed over Casey and then both started to cry at how grown up and beautiful their daughters were.

"Oh my god Emily, you look amazing!"

"Me? Look at you! You look so beautiful in that dress, Derek would have to be retarded not to want you back."

"You think?"

"See I knew you still had feelings for him! Casey this is the night. The second Derek sees you he's going to realize that he wants you back, forever and ever."

"Oh Em I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

"Come on, we have to pick up our shoes and then get our hair done, and then makeup!"

The girls make their way back to the desk, pick up their shoes and pay for the shoes and the dress. Then they carried all their things to the car and rushed home. They had to lay everything out and get ready because they were getting their hair done in an hour. Then they had an hour to get all dressed and then the big night was finally here.

General POV

Everyone was going to meet at Casey's house to be picked up by the limos, so that Emily and Casey could take pictures together and Derek could technically be picking Casey up instead of her driving to his house and everything. Casey's mom made all kinds of appetizers for everyone. Emily was the first there. Of course she looked amazing. Her hair was put up into a bun and curled at the bun. Her makeup looked so pretty. Trevor was really lucky to be going to prom with her. She walks up to Casey and they both hug and squeal with excitement that their prom night is finally here. Next Sam and his date, Laura, who goes to another school, came. Then Trevor came, carrying flowers for Emily. Sam, Laura, Trevor and Emily's limo then came. All that was left to show was, Derek. As everyone is standing around taking a picture, a beautiful white limo pulls up. Derek steps out in a very handsome tuxedo. Casey can't help but stare, along with everyone else at how grown up Derek looked. He looked so put together. He walks over with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. The limo showed up late."

"It's okay Derek."

"Case, you look…wow. You look..."

"I think he's trying to say that you look amazing Casey."

"Thanks George and Derek, ha-ha"

Derek and Casey continue to stare each other, sort of speaking with their eyes, until interrupted by Nora calling everyone over to take pictures. Everybody stood for what seemed like an hour taking pictures then finally they all piled into the limos. Before getting in Emily whispers to Casey, _'Be good', _smiles, winks and then gets her limo. Casey laughs and rolls her eyes at her best friend, then gets into hers and Derek's limo. Casey and Derek laugh and take goofy pictures the whole way to prom. They actually did get a couple of cute pictures of the two of them though. Once they pull up to the place where prom was being held, the driver stops and opens the door for Casey and Derek. Derek takes Casey's arm and walks the red carpet into the room. Soon they realize that they probably won't be able to find Emily, Trevor, Sam and Laura. Casey finds her table and puts her bag and everything down and grabs Derek to go dance with her.

_**We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live**_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

_Casey stares at Derek, while dancing, and can't help but think that she really still loves him and wants to be with him. She can't believe she was thinking before that Derek might push her to do something that she wouldn't want to do. Derek is nothing like Max. What she doesn't know is that Derek wants her too; she just has to hold on._

_**One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live**_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

_Derek loves being Casey's friend and it's not too hard to just be her friend but he just wants to be so much more with her. He figures Casey just isn't ready yet, but he just needs to hold on, he will have Casey before he knows it._

_**When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**_

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

_Casey's been hurt so bad by someone that she thought she really loved. Casey then really started to love Derek and was afraid he'd hurt her too. Just have faith Casey, I wouldn't ever hurt you, Derek says to himself while dancing with her. Casey and Derek just need to start over and take a second chance at the relationship.__****_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

_Casey and Derek start to dance even closer to each other, both not being able to un-lock their eyes. Come on Case, give me a chance, don't give up, I would never ever hurt you; I love you way too much to hurt you.__****_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

The song ends and Casey asks Derek if they can get something to drink. As they make their way over to the punch, they find Emily and Trevor.

Casey's POV

"Hey guys! We figured we'd never find you in this crazy-ness."

"I know its crazy packed in here."

"Yeah, having fun though?"

"Oh you have no idea. Best part is that the night has just begun."

"I know!" Then an old song, My Boo by Usher comes on.

"Weird that they'd play a song like this, you can't really dance to it."

"Oh who cares? I love this song Em, come on come dance with me."

"Ha-ha okay!"

_**There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo**_

_Derek and I belong together, even when him and I were just in friends we both wanted more, we just didn't know it yet. Everyone can see how perfect we are for each other. Derek is the one for me and no one else._

_**Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby**_

_I will never forget my first kiss with Derek. It was amazing. Everything he went through for me, all that he did for me and then he returned the feelings that I had for him. Our first date is also a night I will never, ever forget. I want him, I need him, and I love him._

_**I was in love with you when we were younger  
you were mine my boo  
and I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
and I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
you will always be my boo**_

_No matter what happens, Derek will always be the one for me. No one can replace him. No one could ever take his place._

Just then the song ends and we all head over to the table to eat. The food wasn't so great but we had so much fun just sitting around with everyone, taking pictures, joking, laughing. This night definitely is one I will never forget. All of us then get up and dance to a couple more songs and before we know it they are playing the last song of the night, Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers.

_**Hello beautiful  
how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
its true...**_

_I miss being Derek's girlfriend so bad. I mean I love being his friend too but right at this moment when we are slow dancing; I really wished that I was his girlfriend instead. I pull my head back without letting go of him and just look into his eyes. We stare at each other for a while before I lean my head back on his shoulder._

_**But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly**_

'Cause I could go across the world,  
See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

_I just want to kiss Derek so bad. I want him so bad. I just realized that right now I want to be with Derek, and I mean fully be with him. I'm ready. I want him. I love him.__****_

Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

_I pull my head back realizing it's now or never. Just kiss him Casey! I look up at him and we just stare down at each other. I give him pleading eyes and bite my lower lip as he leans down to me.__****_

'Cause I could go across the world,  
and see everything  
and never be satisfied  
if I couldn't see those eyes

_Derek then kisses me on the cheek as the song ends and everyone starts to make their way out to their limos._

'_Why didn't he kiss me? I guess I waited too long.'_

**Okay there it is! I hope you don't hate me too much for the ending but trust me Dasey lovers, you will LOVE the next chapter. So since I know that I'm going to get started on writing it. So review!!**

**Love you all.**


	23. Stop talking

**Hey guys**

**Okay so the last chapter didn't have the best ending but trust me this chapter everyone will like. It won't be as long as the other one I think but it will be really good, I hope. Ha-ha. So anyways here's chapter 22, enjoy!**

**Love you all,**

**Kara**

Chapter 22 Stop Talking.

Casey's POV

Derek didn't kiss me. I was sending him signals all over the place and he didn't kiss me. Why? I thought he still had feelings for me. Did I wait too long? Well maybe Derek and I just weren't meant to be. All of us make our way out to the limos. Well I guess that this night isn't going to be as amazing as I thought it would be. You know what? I had a lot of fun dancing, hanging out with my friends, and making fools of ourselves. So Derek didn't kiss me, big deal. Yes it would've made the night even more amazing, but it was amazing even without the kiss. Nothing can ruin my night. But just as I think that, I jinx it. As we walk outside we see that it's pouring rain out.

'_Great. The icing on top of my cake.'_

Derek and I see our limo at the end of the long line, so instead of waiting in the crowds, Derek suggests that he puts his jacket over my head and we run for it. I take my shoes off, kiss Emily on the cheek, tell her we'll see them back at the hotel for the after-party, say good-bye to everyone and run. It was a very entertaining run if I do say so myself. Derek almost tripped twice, my dress still got soaked, Derek was drenched and both of us were out of breath from both running and laughing hysterically. We finally make it to the limo and the driver extends an umbrella over us and that just makes Derek and I laugh harder. Yeah thanks for the umbrella, now that we're soaked, ha-ha. We get in and sit down and just can't stop laughing. We take a bunch more pictures of us drenched and laughing. Then I realize how tired I am and so I lean over on Derek's shoulder and by accident fall asleep on him.

_Casey's Dream_

_Derek and I are at the park and Derek is pushing me on the swings. _

"_Case, can you believe we just graduated high school?"_

"_No, ha-ha not at all. It's crazy; we're on our own now."_

"_I know. Man I'm so glad you and I are going to the same college as each other. I don't know what I'd do without you right there with me."_

"_I know. Ha we got lucky there didn't we?"_

"_Hell I got lucky. You could've gotten into any school but you chose the loser school I got a hockey scholarship to."_

"_Derek, stop. I want to go to this school and I'm going whether you like it or not. We're going to be together all the time now. What more could I want?"_

"_Being able to sleep in the same bed as me every night?"_

"_Ha nice try. We're going to the same college but I'm pretty sure that we will be living in different dorms."_

"_So you could come and visit."_

_Derek then steps in front of me and pulls me off the swing and picks me up. _

"_Derek put me down!"_

"_Casey, will you marry me?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm serious. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever and ever."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_What do you say?"_

"Casey? Wake up. We're here."

"Oh, right sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I got the room key so we can just go right up since you're obviously tired."

"Ha yeah."

Then we step out of the limo and start to make our way to the hotel, when I realize that I don't want to go in there until Derek tells me why he didn't kiss me. I don't care that its pouring rain, I don't care how wet I am, I don't care if I get sick, I just don't care. I stop and let go of Derek's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why didn't you kiss me? You said you would wait for me. I sent you all kinds of signals. Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Case…"

"Do you not have feelings for me anymore? Am I just crazy for thinking that you might actually still have feelings? I mean everyone was telling me you'd come back to me and then I gave you the opening and you didn't take it."

"Casey…"

"Why? Why didn't you take it Derek?"

"Casey!"

"What!"

With that Derek crashes his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. He then pulls back for air and we just stare at each other.

"Stop talking."

I smile and our lips meet again. This time he carries me into the hotel, ignoring everyone's comments around us and carries me into the elevator. Our lips never part as we make it up to our room and onto our bed. Derek places me down and hovers over me. I lay there, staring up at him, breathing heavily. He leans down and our lips meet again. I push his back down on me and our kiss deepens and his hand makes it to the zipper of my dress. He trails his fingers on my back, causing me to moan. My hands go to the buttons on his shirt and after struggling with them, I just rip the shirt off of him. I stare at his body and run my hands all over him. His hand makes its way back to the zipper of my dress and I nod yes and he unzips my dress and takes it off of me, leaving me just in my bra and panties. I undo his belt buckle and then pull his pants off of him, leaving him in only his boxers. I notice that he is already hard and he looks up at me, asking if it's okay with his eyes. I swallow and nod. Our lips meet again and his hands make their way to my bra. He unclasps my bra and then takes my panties off. I take his boxers off and then he hovers over on top of me. He looks down at me, both of our chests heaving. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips before sliding inside of me. At first it hurts but then it feels insanely good. Both of us moan and continue to thrust into each other. After about a half hour, he lays down next to me, both of us out of breath. I look over at him and our eyes meet and then he leans over and our lips meet. He puts his arm around me and I settle into my spot. He kisses the top of my head and whispers,

"I love you Casey."

"I love you too Derek."

I smile and start to nod off. _'Finally.'_

**There you go. Hope you liked it. There will only be two chapters left but then I will be writing a sequel. So hope you liked this chapter. So now you know what to do. REVIEW!**

**Love you all.**


	24. Waking up in your arms

Hey guys

Okay so I'm really, really sorry that I'm really bad with updates. I've just been so busy with school and everything. Luckily now I've gotten a lot straightened out so I will be able to update faster. But as you know this story is coming to an end. This is the second to last chapter and then it will be over. Sad but then there will be a sequel like I promised. Okay so I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter but I hope you like it. I already have how I'm going to end this story so who knows it may be up with this chapter. Then I already know how the sequel is going to be so that will hopefully be up shortly after I end this one.

But thanks so much to those who have been reviewing, I love you all, so without further adieu, chapter 23.

Chapter 23 Waking up in your arms.

Casey's POV

I can feel the sunlight hitting my face bright and early this morning and normally I'd want to be getting up right away but today was different. Last night was amazing. I got Derek back, we finally were together and here I am waking up in his arms. I turn over to him and place my hand on his chest, which seems to wake him up too. He places his hand on top of mine and pulls me closer with his other arm. I wrap my arm around him and start to close my eyes again but then my stomach starts to growl and I realize how hungry I am. I start to get up when Derek pulls me back down.

"No. Too early. Sleep."

"Derek I'm hungry, I'll just go get breakfast and be back."

"Nope sorry, we'll call room service. You're not moving."

"Ha-ha fine. Get waffles."

Derek reaches over for the phone and hits "0" for room service.

"Hi yes can I get some waffles sent up to room 222…Yes…Orange juice? Um…" He looks over at me and I nod yes. "Yes orange juice too. Alright, bye."

He hangs up then phone and takes me back in his arms.

"See we don't have to move."

"Who's going to answer the door when they come, genius?"

"Oh um well then I'll get up. But till then…"

Derek then turns to me and comes on top of me. He stares down on me and places a kiss on my lips and then pulls back and our eyes meet.

"Last night was amazing Case."

"It was really was baby."

"You know this means you're not getting away from me again right?"

"I'm not going anywhere, last time I just was…"

"No need to explain Case. That was the past; I'm only worried about the present now."

"Okay. Well I'm glad that we're back together now. You have no idea how much I missed being your girlfriend."

"Probably as much as I missed being with you. Case I was so afraid to make a move to get you back because I figured you still wouldn't be ready and I didn't want to push you. I know the reason why this all ended was because you were afraid that I was trying to push you into things you didn't want to do but really just being next to you was enough for me. Really, I just missed you so much. Just being your prom date was enough for me. Then last night…it was amazing Casey. Unlike anything I've ever imagined."

"Really?!"

"Are you kidding me? It was with you, how could it not be amazing?"

"Oh Derek…" With that I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him closer to me and our lips met. Just as things were starting up again, room service came knocking.

"Ugh. Alright I'm coming… Um never mind. Case can you get it?"

"Um sure? Why? Oh, ha-ha never mind…ha-ha."

I walk over to the door, giggling, and answer it.

"Thanks."

I take the food from the man and bring it over to the table. Everything smelled so incredibly good. I start taking everything out when Derek stops me.

"Nope, breakfast in bed princess."

"Ooo you really are a gentleman. Oh I love this." I hop over to the bed, jump in and prop myself up. Derek then brings my breakfast over to me and places it on my lap and then kisses the top of my head. He asks me if I want any coffee and I tell him that the orange juice is fine, so he brings me over a glass of that. Derek then grabs his food and comes over next to me. We lay back and eat for a while then when Derek sees he's all done and I have a few pieces left, he steals my food.

"Hey fatty that's mine!"

"Fatty, huh?" With that Derek throws a piece of my waffle at me.

"Oh you're dead now."

"Ooo I'm so scared!" Derek says sarcastically.

So then I jump on him but before I get a chance to tickle him, he beats me too it. He starts tickling me, or rather torturing me. He rolls us over so that he is on top of me then after begging him to stop and yelling that he wins, he finally stops. He stares down at me, both of still laughing and out of breath. He leans down and kisses me.

"I love you Casey."

"I love you too baby."

Then we hear a knock at the door, or rather a pounding at the door.

"Come on guys, check out is in 15 minutes." Emily shouts.

Derek groans but then we both get up and start to pack up.

I smile and can't help but think…

'_That really was one night I will never, ever forget.'_

There it is. I don't really like it but I already know how the sequel is going to go and I'm going to start writing the next chapter. I hope I will be done with it by tonight but sorry in advance if I'm not. Review please even if you didn't like this chapter.

Love you all.


	25. Graduation Day

**Hey guys,**

**Well this is the end, my final chapter of Never. Still haven't decided whether I should do a sequel or just end it with an epilogue. Some suggestions?**

**I really wanted this to get to 100 reviews by the end but oh well. Thanks to all that have reviewed! I really appreciate it. Well here you go, chapter 24.**

_Chapter 24 Graduation Day._

General POV

It's been 2 weeks since prom night, and Casey and Derek have hardly spent a minute apart from each other. Casey is very sad today though. Today is the day that they all graduate from high school. Normally it's a great day for a teenager but for Casey that meant that her time seeing Derek everyday was about to be cut short as they are going off to different colleges. Little does Casey know, Derek already has that all figured out.

Derek's POV

"So you really got a scholarship to that college that Casey got accepted into?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, pretty weird huh? Derek Venturi going to one of the top schools on a scholarship?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much. It's a hockey scholarship, not an academic scholarship."

"True, but still. Full ride man. I got a full ride to the Harvard of Canada. I guess slacking at school and focusing on hockey really helped me out huh?"

"Ha-ha I guess so. When are you telling Casey?"

"At the airport tonight."

"It sucks that she has to leave tonight."

"What about me? You don't seem too bummed that I'm leaving."

"You'll be back tomorrow for the biggest graduation party ever. I won't miss you too much."

"Maybe I can get Casey to come back with me. She should have one huge, crazy night before college. Everyone should. It's like a rule."

"Ha-ha true. So I'll see you in an hour at graduation."

"Aight see ya."

Sam walks away from me and I sit and start thinking about college. Boy Casey is going to be surprised when she hears that we're going to the same college and living in the same dorm. God bless the guy that thought of co-ed dorms. I start getting all of my things for the day all together and make my way to the shower. As I am leaving my room I walk right into my dad.

"Oh sorry son I was just coming to make sure you were getting ready."

"Yeah just about to take a shower."

"I am so proud of you son. You really have gotten yourself together this year. You got a good girlfriend, good grades; you got into a good college. Hell I'm just proud you made it to actually graduate."

"Gee thanks dad." I say sarcastically, "Well I have to go take a shower and get ready. I'm graduating in an hour."

"Okay. Are you all set for tonight?'

"Yes I just have to get my plane stuff ready."

I head off to the shower but someone must've beaten me there.

I knock on the door, well rather pound and start yelling for the person to come out.

"Smerek I'm making your gladjation present. Hold on!"

"Smarti its graduation and I really need to get in there we have to leave soon."

"Okay Smerek."  
Marti then opens the door and I look at her and start to laugh. She is covered in shaving cream, bubbles, and lotion. Man she can make a mess but I just love her more for her craziness. I hug her and pick her up.

"Smerek I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either but I have to. But I'll come back all the time to visit you and I'll call…a lot to say goodnight."

"Okay…" I can tell she's on the verge of tears so I start to tickle her and then put her down once I know she's smiling and laughing. Then I head into the bathroom. I almost kill myself slipping on Marti's "present", which is all over the floor, but I manage to make it to the tub. I start running the water and getting undressed. I climb into the shower and let the hot water run all down my body. I begin washing myself when my mind drifts off to Casey and how I can't believe we're graduating today. This has been such a hectic year and I'm glad it's over. Now we can have a fresh start at college and just focus on school and each other… okay and hockey. I finish my shower and turn the water off. I reach out and grab my towel and wrap it around me. I dry myself off and then walk to my room to get dressed.

I go into my closet and pick out my clothes, which are somewhat nice but not too fancy. I get dressed and go back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

After drying and styling my hair I walk downstairs. There is my cap and gown on the dining room table. I see my dad scrambling around the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. I run over and grab my cap and gown quickly, just as coffee was about to be spilled all over it.

"Careful dad!"

"Sorry Derek, I'm just nervous."

"Why? I'm the one graduating."

"Yes but it still is a nerve-racking day for me. Are you all ready?"

"Yep, just got to get this on."

"Wait till we get to the school before you put that on. Marti, Edwin let's go!"

"Coming dad!"

I grab my keys and go over to the car. Normally I'd let my dad drive us but he seemed more frazzled than I was so I figured it was better if I drove. I get in the car, start it and then honk for my family to move along faster.

We pull up to school and I see Emily and Sam standing by the door. They both looked insanely nervous and insanely excited at the same time.

"Derek! Hey!"

"Hey guys!"

"Can you believe we're graduating?"

"No. I especially can't believe they're actually letting Derek graduate."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Has anyone seen the valedictorian?"

"Na Casey isn't here yet."

"She's probably home freaking out about giving her speech Derek. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm just going to text her just in case."

"Do what you want, but I'm telling you she's fine."

I get my phone out.

'_Excited Ms. Valedictorian?'_

I wait a couple of seconds and then thankfully my phone starts to vibrate.

'_Excited? More like nervous.'_

'_Case you'll be fine.'_

'_I know but its scary reading a speech in front of everyone.'_

'_You'll be fine.'_

'_I am now.'_

'_Oh really? Why's that?'_

'_Because I have the perfect view of a nice ass in front of me.'_

It takes me a second but then I turn around and see Casey pulling in with her mom, Joe and Lizzie. She gets out of her car and walks over to me.

"Scared me there for a minute."

"Aw, sorry baby."

"All ready?"

"Yeah. I can't believe this is really our last day together."

"Na, we'll still see each other Case. It'll work out. I promise."

"It better."

"Come on Miss. Valedictorian, they're waiting for you."

Casey and I walk into the gymnasium, hand-in-hand and take our seats. The worst part about all this is that not only do I have to sit through all this boring mumbo jumbo but I have to do it with Casey two rows away from me.

Then before I know it, it's her time to shine.

"Next we will hear from our valedictorian, Casey McDonald."

Roars of applause could be heard throughout the audience. Casey walked up gracefully and shook the principal's hand. She then steps up to the microphone and takes out her speech.

"Students and Faculty of Sir. John Sparrow High School, parents, friends and guardians of the graduates, I welcome you to the 2008 graduation. I came to this school in ninth grade and I didn't have the best relationship with everyone or have the best reputation. I was looked at as Klutzilla and a grade grubber. But as everyone grew and matured, those names faded away. Now I am just known as Casey McDonald, who _occasionally _trips over things. This school is just like one big family. This school has really become like my second home. As many of you know I had a hard year last year and this year as well. I don't think I would've been able to get through it if it weren't for the people here at this school. I know some people may have thought I was weird, quirky, whatever. People still came through for me and helped me through my hard times. That's what families do. They help one another when someone needs them. They come together and help in any way they can. People don't really know how much of an impact they can make on someone else's life. But honestly, a smile really does go a long way. A helping hand is something that really makes an impact. Whether it's helping someone in school when they are being bullied, lending someone a shoulder to cry on, or simply just trying to cheer someone up when they've had a bad day. This school really knows the meaning of family and the meaning of care. You have no idea how much I thank all of you for all you have done. You all have accomplished so much this year. As hard of a year it was for me, you all had a tough year yourselves. Yet here we all are, about to receive our diplomas and then we're done. Then we go and we are on own then. But all of us will be able to do it. Not only just because we all are very smart and will all be very successful but because we learned well from the amazing people here at this school. This school helped all of us grow up into very mature, amazing men and women. I want to congratulate all of you on all that you've done. You all are amazing. Also, I do want to thank you all for being there for me in my time of need. Good luck to all of you. Congratulations to the class of 2008. WE DID IT!!"

Casey laughed as well did most of the audience. She stepped down and received a standing ovation from everyone. As she returned to her seat, she received a hug from almost every member of the faculty and I could see her mom crying and taking pictures. I have never been so proud of Casey then I was at that moment. Casey is absolutely amazing and deserves everything that she gets. Casey finally makes it back to her seat, her eyes watery, she then sits down and everyone starts to settle down.

Then the big moments were coming, the distribution of the diplomas.

"First row please stand."

"Alyssa Aviles." People clapped and cheered.

"Gabriella Corella…Tiffany Costanza…Nicholas Douglas…Michael Faust…"

Then after what seemed like forever,

"Casey McDonald."

The room filled with cheers and screams. I rose to my feet and screamed as loud as I could for her. When her diploma was handed to her I yelled out, "I love you." I know it probably embarrassed her but oh well. Once she returned to her seat, she turned to me and blew me a kiss.

"Okay now second row."

Everyone was called up, Sam, Emily, Trevor etc.

Until finally,

"Now the last row."

"Kyle Washington… Caitlyn Weissner…"

Then finally,

"Derek Venturi."

I walked up to get my diploma and people were all cheering and clapping for me. I really only heard one voice though.

"Yeah baby. I love you Derek!"

I looked down and smiled at my beautiful girlfriend. I took my diploma and stood for my picture. I returned to my seat and Casey looked back at me again and I mouthed _'I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

Then before I knew it, we had graduated. It was over. No more high school. We're out of here.

"Now I present to you, the graduating class of 2008."

We all cheered and threw our caps up in the air. I can't believe it. I'm done! It's all over!

Once everything calmed down I found Casey and swooped her up in a huge hug.

"Ahh man, we graduated."

"Great observation Sherlock."

"No Casey really. We're out of here. We can start all over."

"Yeah unfortunately we will be doing this separately."

"It will work out I promise."

"No Derek it'll be too hard. How will this work?"

"Casey listen!"

"I don't think I can be away from you all this time."

"Case! Okay I wanted to surprise you at the airport and do the whole amazing, movie like move but you I hate seeing you sad."

"What?"

"Case I got into UT."

"What?!"

"I got into UT. We're going to college together. We will never be apart baby."

"But…hockey…"

"I got a scholarship for hockey to UT. How else did you think I got in?"

"Ha-ha. Oh my god Derek. So we're not going to be apart?"

"Nope."

"Ahh!!!!! Oh my god! I can't believe this!"

"You're happy about it right?"

"I'm ecstatic Derek!"

"Good."

"Oh my god." She then took me in a huge hug and I picked her up and swung her around.

"I thought for sure we'd be separated."

"Never Case, never."

**There it is. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I'm really not sure if I like it either but I had to write something. I still don't know if I'm doing just an epilogue or a sequel. As you can see I made the last chapter a whole lot longer than my other chapters. If I do a sequel every chapter will be this length. I have an idea of how I'm going to write it. If I do a sequel it will be 5 years into the future. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love you all.**


End file.
